Mind if I Knock in?
by kyung064
Summary: [UPDATED]"Aku bersumpah akan merubahmu menjadi katak rawa di kelas transfigurasi nanti, Jung! Lihat saja!" pokoknya Lee Taeyong dan Ten itu paling anti kalau berhadapan dengan 3 sekawan Slytherin yang benar2 seperti jelmaan ular itu. Tapi takdir kok sepertinya suka bermain-main? apa ini? tertarik dengan Jaehyun? lalu Ten dan Johnny? [NCT - JaeYong - JohnTen]
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064 **  
Title:** **Mind if I Knock In?** **  
Cast: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, Ten Chittaphon  
Other Cast: **NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other. **  
Genre:** Romance, hurt, Hogwarts!AU **  
Language:** Indonesian. **  
Desclaimer:** I do not own the characters. **  
Words:  
Contacts: **athiya064 on line/twitter/ig

 _"_ _Aku bersu_ _mpah akan merubahmu menjadi katak rawa di kelas transfigurasi nanti, Jung! Lihat saja!"_

. . .

"Taeyong! Berhentilah membaca, aku ragu apa kau ini sebenarnya seorang ravenclaw yang salah tempat di Gryffindor?" lelaki yang ditegur itu diam, namun tidak bergeming untuk menutup bukunya. "Aku bukan keturunan Mrs. Granger, jadi aku harus tetap belajar untuk menjaga nilaiku di ujian akhir tahun depan. Dan aku juga bukan keturunan Mr. Potter yang selalu beruntung, jadi apa salahnya aku belajar sebelum Mrs. Victoria datang? Apa kau keberatan mengizinkan aku belajar sebentar, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?"

Yang berdarah Thailand hanya merengut kesal, ia benci kelas transfigurasi. _Well,_ sebenarnya ia benci semua pelajaran baik itu rune kuno, ramuan, transfigurasi, astronomi, dan lain-lain. Ia hanya bersyukur saja ia dilahirkan oleh keluarga penyihir sehingga ia bisa menempuh pendidikan di sekolah sihir paling baik di dunia ini –Hogwarts— dan satu-satunya motivasi baginya untuk masuk Hogwarts hanya karena sekolah ini punya sejarah penyihir terkeren di dunia dan permainan Quidditchnya terbaik.

Tapi untuk pelajarannya Ten harus bergantung penuh pada Taeyong supaya nilainya di atas rata-rata dan ia tidak harus mengulang bersama adik kelas.

Suara gumaman dan langkah kaki diseret memasuki pendengaran mereka, Taeyong menoleh sebentar, ia kira Mrs. Victoria sudah datang. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah segerombolan manusia berotak udang dengan gaya tengil dan congkak mereka yang khas, entah atas dasar apa mereka menjadi sekelompok paling ditakuti di Hogwarts. Mungkin karena mereka adalah anak-anak dari menteri sihir? Atau karena ketuanya itu merupakan satu-satunya keturunan penyihir berdarah murni yang juga merupakan seorang bangsawan? Entahlah, bahkan kabarnya ketuanya masih satu keturunan dengan keluarga Malfoy.

"Oh aku jadi tidak sabar melawan mereka di Quidditch besok, sudah seperti _derby_ yang paling _hot,_ Gryffindor melawan Slytherin. Aku bersumpah akan melempar Quaffle ke wajah sok tampan Johnny Seo itu," gumam Ten berapi-api, ia dan Taeyong termasuk salah satu yang tidak mengagumi atau tunduk pada trio Slytherin itu. "Ten, kau seharusnya melempar Quaffle ke ring, bukan ke wajah _keeper_ Slytherin itu."

Mendengarnya Ten berdecak, "Tidak apa-apa sesekali aku salah sasaran," ya, bukan tanpa alasan mereka membenci trio Slytherin itu. Mereka congkak, menyebalkan, dan sok berkuasa. Mentang-mentang semuanya adalah keturunan berdarah murni, mereka tidak suka pada penyihir yang seorang _muggle-born._ Dan selalu mengagungkan kedudukan ayah mereka di kementrian sihir, sekaligus menghamburkan kekayaan mereka.

Sudahkah aku mengenalkan kalian siapa trio slytherin tersebut? Yang pertama adalah Nakamoto Yuta, keturunan Jepang. Dia ini seorang beater di Quidditch, dia juga suka dengan _muggle-footballs_ meskipun dia membenci para _muggle._ Sifatnya tukang meremehkan, dan banyak bicara, ayahnya pernah menjadi tahanan Azkaban menurut rumor, tapi sejauh ini ia adalah keluarga bangsawan yang terkemuka. Yang kedua adalah Johnny Seo, sesuai perkataan Ten dia adalah _keeper_ Slytherin. Asalnya dari Chicago tapi memutuskan pindah ke London bersama ayahnya yang naik jabatan di kementrian sihir menjadi ketua divisi Departemen Kerjasama sihir internasional.

Dan yang terakhir.. Jung Jaehyun. Atau nama lainnya Jung Yoonoh, Jay Jung, Woojae, dan namanya yang lain. Dia punya terlalu banyak nama panggilan untuk diingat. Rumor menyebutkan ia menyandang marga Malfoy di akhir namanya, tapi keluarga Jung tidak buka suara atas hal itu. Sudah berabad-abad keluarganya merupakan penyihir terkemuka yang selalu masuk asrama Slytherin. Ia adalah seorang _seeker_ di Quidditch, nilainya sempurna di hampir semua bidang, terlebih di bidang astronomi dan ramuan. Ayahnya sendiri merupakan kepala departemen pelaksanaan hukum sihir.

Hal-hal menyebalkan itu yang membuat banyak yang tidak menyukai mereka termasuk Ten dan Taeyong. Ya walau lebih banyak yang menjadi pengagum mereka sih, tidak bisa disalahkan, ketampanan mereka ada di atas rata-rata. Eh tapi tunggu dulu.. ini perasaan Taeyong saja atau memang ada yang menatapnya dari tadi?

Karena tidak nyaman jadi ia mengangkat kepalanya ragu, ia bersumpah akan melemparkan—

"Tidak mampu mengangkat kepalamu dari bukumu itu, _Lee?_ Mungkin otakmu sudah keberatan kau jejali pelajaran terus setiap hari,"

"ARGH!"

—kecoa yang dimantrai _engorgio_ ke kepala besar Jung itu. "Jay! _You okay?_ " Johnny mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyingkirkan kecoa itu jauh-jauh sebelum memantrainya jadi kecil kembali. Sementara derai tawa masih mewarnai kelas transfigurasi itu, Taeyong menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, tertawa tanpa suara.

"DIAM!" dan tiba-tiba saja profesor Victoria sudah berdiri di depan kelas, apa dia berapparate? Bukannya dilarang ya di dalam Hogwarts? Entahlah, bisa saja Mrs. Victoria dari tadi menyamar jadi barang-barang di kelas ini bukan?

Sontak kelas menjadi hening, mereka duduk dan mulai membuka buku transfigurasi masing-masing. "Aku tidak suka ada yang mengacau di kelasku meskipun ketika aku belum masuk, 5 poin dikurangi dari Gryffindor dan—"

"Rasakan itu, Lee!" cibir Jaehyun pelan.

"—sepuluh poin dikurangi dari Slytherin. Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 379,"

Yeah, kali ini Taeyong menang bukan?

. . .

"Hei pendek!"

"Hei pendek!"

"Hei pendek!"

"Hei—"

"Aku bukan pendek, dan berhenti bersuara tuan kelebihan kalsium!"

Ten menoleh jengah, ia sudah mengenakan seragam quidditchnya. Sementara lawannya dengan seragam hijau kebanggaan slytherin itu malah tertawa lebar. "Mau bertaruh? Kalau aku berhasil menghalangi lemparanmu sekali saja, kau akan jadi pacarku. Bagaimana?"

"…aku tidak tertarik dengan lelucon murahanmu," Ten mendorong tubuh Johnny yang menghalanginya, ia menggeret sapunya dan berjalan ke arah teman-teman Gryffindornya. Hampir saja, sebelum sebuah tangan lebar dan berotot menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak bercanda asal kau tahu saja,"

Johnny tiba-tiba menarik badan Ten sehingga lelaki yang lebih pendek itu terpaksa menatapnya, bahkan Ten harus mundur selangkah supaya bisa memandang wajah tampan lelaki itu. "Kau gila ya?! Kita berasal dari asrama yang—"

"McGonagall sudah menghapus aturan perbedaan antar asrama itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu," mata pemuda Seo itu menatap lurus ke arah Ten, membuat pemuda asal Thailand itu gugup sendiri dipandangi seperti itu. Satu hal yang ia baru sadari, mata Johnny yang berwarna kecokelatan itu tampak jernih sekaligus menenangkan. Tapi biar bagaimanapun.. hubungannya buruk dengan Slytherin-slytherin itu. "Aku tidak butuh permainanmu, Seo. Jadi lepaskan dan biarkan aku kembali pada timku."

Tapi Ten selalu kalah cepat dengan Johnny, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita buktikan saja apa aku sungguhan atau bermain-main? Kau kalah maka kau jadi pacarku, dua bulan. Kalau setelah itu kau masih merasa tidak menyukaiku atau bagimu aku menyebalkan, kita selesai. Mudah bukan, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?" katanya tenang, tapi membuat lawan bicaranya tidak tenang. Oh ayolah, tidak banyak orang yang akrab dengannya bisa menyebutkan nama lengkapnya dengan lancar. Pengecualian untuk Lee Taeyong karena otaknya encer, dan fakta bahwa Johnny Seo musuhnya selama ini menghafal nama panjangnya membuat Ten mau tidak mau merasa kagum.

"Karena aku harus segera kembali—terserahmu sajalah," balas Ten acuh dan buru-buru angkat kaki dari hadapan Johnny. Yang tidak Ten sadari adalah senyum tulus yang disunggingkan pemuda tampan itu.

. . .

 _"_ _Selamat datang di pertandingan Quidditch hari ini! Kembali lagi dengan pertandingan paling dinanti-nanti Gryffindor vs Slytherin! Saat ini Gryffindor duduk di peringkat satu dengan tiga kali kemenangan semester ini disusul oleh Slytherin dengan dua kali kemenangan!_ "

"Pie kacang! Pie apel! Hei Lee, mau pie?" Taeyong menutup buku astronominya, itu anak tingkat dua dari Hufflepuff Chenle mungkin namanya. "Tidak, trims Chenle." Ia tersenyum, "Oh ayolah tidak asyik menonton tanpa makan pie, tiga galleons dapat dua."

Karena mukanya menggemaskan Taeyong jadi luluh dan merogoh saku jubahnya, ia membayar pie itu. "Trims lagi Chenle," dan bocah itu pergi sambil menawarkan pienya lagi.

Berisik sekali disini, tapi bagaimana lagi, namanya juga pertandingan. Justru kalau sepi malah terasa aneh, kalau bukan karena Ten yang menyeretnya untuk menonton Taeyong pasti memilih ada di perpustakaan atau asrama sekarang. Tapi perintah Ten itu tidak terbantahkan, maklum dia terbiasa jadi tuan muda di dunia mugglenya.

Mengabaikan bukunya beberapa saat Taeyong yang memilih duduk di tribun paling belakang memandang santai ke langit, Ten nampak bersemangat memasukkan quafflenya ke ring lawan. Bahkan beberapa kali dia adu 1 lawan 1 dengan sang _keeper,_ tidak perduli ia harus berhadapan dengan _chaser_ lain yang rata-rata memiliki badan lebih besar darinya.

 _"_ _Gryffindor 30!"_

Semoga saja Ten tidak terjatuh dari sapunya dan harus bolos pelajaran karena dirawat di _hospital wing,_ oh ayolah Ten yang tidak meninggalkan pelajaran saja susah mengejar nilainya apalagi kalau dia tidak ikut pelajaran. Bisa-bisa ia mengulang lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, kapten Slytherin itu jago sekali bermainnya. Ia cepat dan tangkas, kemana saja Taeyong baru menyadarinya? Terlepas dari sifat menyebalkannya, Jung Jaehyun benar-benar jago berolahraga. Ia melesat cepat mungkin pengaruh sapu terbangnya yang paling canggih dan paling mahal diantara pemain lain, dan mengejar snitchernya. Kalau Mingyu –kapten Gryffindornya— tidak tangkas bisa jadi..

 _"_ _Pritt! 150 poin tambahan untuk Slytherin! Selamat untuk kemenangan Slytherin 180 vs 50 Gryffindor!"_

Dan yang terdengar adalah suara makian Ten.

. . .

Ini adalah hari yang aneh, Ten bilang ia sudah kenyang padahal itu mustahil dari siang tadi Taeyong tidak melihatnya makan apapun setelah pertandingan. Bagaimana bisa dia bilang dia kenyang? Dan apa pula lelaki itu, dia sengaja mandi dengan lama, berganti pakaian dengan lama, dan bahkan menolak makan malam di aula besar.

Sumpah Taeyong benci Ten yang seperti ini, ada apa sih? Apa ia diancam seseorang? Dan karena hal-hal tidak penting itu Taeyong harus berjalan seorang diri memasuki aula besar, mana ia tidak punya terlalu banyak teman disana. Matanya memandang ke meja Gryffindor tak berselera, teman baiknya di Gryffindor hanya Ten. Jadi ia memutar badan dan memilih duduk bersama anak-anak asrama lain.

Setelah bertahun-tahun pertempuran dengan penguasa kegelapan, sudah tidak ada batasan meja di aula besar lagi. Ada peraturan baru yang ditambahkan ke Hogwarts yaitu untuk mempererat persahabatan di antara asrama. Ya walau masih ada yang susah beradaptasi, terutama anak Slytherin yang kebanyakan tidak menerima _muggle-born_.

"Sendiri saja TY?" suara ringan Doyoung menyapanya, yang ini adalah temannya dari Ravenclaw. Kebetulan mereka mengambil beberapa kelas yang sama. Di sebelahnya ada Taeil dari Hufflepuff, rumor menyebutkan mereka berdua berkencan. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menunjukkannya di depan publik. "Yeah, Ten sedang tidak ingin keluar kamar. Entahlah,"

Secara ajaib muncul piring yang telah terisi makanan dari meja, begitupula dengan gelas minuman yang terisi secara tiba-tiba. Ia sudah bukan murid tahun pertama lagi, tapi semuanya masih terasa mengagumkan baginya. "Kudengar dari anak-anak, Gryffindor tertinggal satu kemenangan dari Slytherin? Sayang sekali aku tadi harus piket dan melewatkan pertandingan," tanya Taeil tiba-tiba. "Tidak, seri sekarang. Gryffindor main kurang baik hari ini,"

Doyoung menggeleng-geleng, "Bukan salah tim Gryffindor. Tapi Jaehyunie memang yang terbaik, dia begitu kompeten, tidak heran. Perencanaannya matang di setiap keadaan, ciri seorang Slytherin sejati." Puji Doyoung semangat. "Jaehyunnie? Kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Taeyong penasaran, jujur saja ia sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan Jaehyun tadi di lapangan. Ya walaupun anak itu selalu mengganggunya dengan mulut yang menyebalkan.

Tapi jawaban yang ia terima berupa gelengan, "Semua yang mengidolakannya memanggil Jaehyun dengan Jaehyunnie," Taeyong memasang wajah datar, tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang lebih tidak menyukai topik ini. Membuat lelaki itu memutar bola matanya malas sambil memicingkan mata ke arah yang paling muda, dasar Kim Dongyoung tidak peka. "Kudengar _mr._ Lau mengadakan pesta yang bisa diikuti tahun ketiga keatas?"

Baik Taeil maupun Doyoung menatapnya, "Ya aku tahu. Kau akan pergi Tae?" tanya Taeil, "Tentu saja! Mungkin aku bisa mengajak Sejeong atau Nayeon-ssi, tapi ya nanti kita pikirkan lagi." Bohong, Taeyong saja baru ingat apabila ada pesta. Mungkin seperti biasa ia akan menetap di kamar atau bahkan menyelinap ke perpustakaan, disaat ada pesta penjagaan lengah, dan ia bisa pergi ke bagian terlarang perpustakaan untuk menemukan beberapa hal baru—meski beresiko.

Namun Taeyong punya maksud baik, kalau memang rumor Doyoung dan Taeil belum terbukti, Taeyong akan membuat mereka benar-benar berkencan. "Wah tidak kusangka kau sudah bersiap Tae, kalau begitu apa menurutmu aku bisa mengajak Jaeh—aaw!" Doyoung mengaduh begitu merasa kakinya yang tersembunyi di bawah meja diinjak Taeyong. "Jangan gila _bunny,_ kau bisa diserang banyak penggemarnya. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak pergi bersama-sama saja?"

"E—eh?" wajah Taeil merona, sumpah Taeyong penasaran siapa yang _dominant_ dan yang _submissive_ disini. Doyoung dengan mulut tanpa kendalinya, atau Taeil yang pendiam dan mudah merona dan sekarang pasti bersiap-siap menolak ide Taeyong. "K—kurasa aku akan ke perpustakaan saja, hehe. Aku sering membantu di perpustakaan—"

" _Oh come on_ Taeil _hyung_! Tahun depan kita sudah mengadakan ujian akhir masa kau masih berniat kabur dari pesta-pesta menyenangkan itu, huh?" ledek Taeyong memanas-manasi, ternyata dua orang itu belum benar-benar berkencan. Doyoung yang serampangan dan tidak peka, dan Taeil yang terlalu pemalu. Oh iya meski Taeil itu satu angkatan dengannya, tapi secara umur Taeil lebih tua satu tahun. Dan Taeyong masih cinta bahasa Korea, jadi ia memanggilnya _hyung._

Kembali lagi ke masalah dua orang di depannya ini, lihatlah, mereka bahkan saling membuang pandangan. Kalau mereka jadian selepas pesta dansa nanti, Taeyong akan menagih mereka makan di _three broomstick,_ gratis, sepuasnya. Awas saja! "Doyoung, berhenti bermimpi dan pergi saja dengan Taeil _hyung,_ " Doyoung mendengus, tapi Taeyong dan mata tajamnya menangkap rona merah di pipi lelaki bergigi kelinci itu.

Ya Tuhan, jangan-jangan mereka pakai _blush on_. Sedikit-sedikit merona. "Tidak perlu dipaksakan Doyoungie, aku bisa—" Taeil lagi-lagi mencoba bersikap lembut, "Blah blah, Doyoung tidak akan keberatan. Kalau kau tidak mengajaknya, dia pasti termenung di kamar sepanjang malam karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya pergi ke pesta."

"Hei!" jerit Doyoung tidak terima.

Tapi dasar Taeyong, pembawaannya saja yang kalem dan dingin. Sebenarnya ia seperti Gryffindor lainnya, merupakan sosok yang suka sekali menolong orang. Ya walaupun caranya susah dimengerti otak manusia sehat. "Ya sudah, aku beri kalian waktu. Selamat malam,"

Buru-buru ia mengangkat pantatnya dari bangku panjang di aula besar dan keluar dari ruangan yang masih ramai itu. Jubahnya yang besar membuat tubuhnya itu seperti tenggelam, atau mungkin dia yang terlalu kurus.

"Dia menyisakan makanannya setengah piring, pantas saja badannya mirip sapu terbang berjalan," gerutu Doyoung melihat Taeyong menyisakan makanannya. Sementara Taeil masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Dengan ragu ia menatap Doyoung Kim di depannya lagi, "Aku serius kalau kau keberatan dengan saran Tae tadi, kau bisa pergi dengan Jung—"

"Ayo. Pergi. Bersamaku." Balas Doyoung lirih tapi penuh penekanan, mendadak Taeil diam seribu bahasa, seolah-olah seseorang melontarkan kutukan pembeku padanya. "Aduhh! Aku serius _hyung,_ ayo pergi bersama. Lagipula TY benar, aku hanya mengidolakan Jaehyun saja. Tidak benar-benar suka, jadi—aku pasti tidak punya pasangan kencan selain dirimu."

Alis Taeil terangkat, Doyoung menyadari perkataannya. "Maksudku pasangan pesta! Y-y-yeah hehe, aku salah bicara."

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kembali dengan fandom baru, hope you like it. Err.. untuk yg menunggu beberapa ff aku, ada beberapa alasan knp aku ga lanjutin. Pertama laptop aku rusak aku kehilangan semua filenya T^T bingung. Mau lanjutin drmn bingung bgt T^T dan laptopku sempet 'ngamar' beberapa minggu itu knp aku hiatus. Dan aku sempet ada masalah keluarga sama masalah sama** ** _ehehe_** **jadi ngedown bgt. Ini aja baru bisa kumpulin tenaga buat nulis lagi, setelah semua cerita gagal dan berakhir di recycle bin.**

 **Aku minta maaf banget karena itu memang kesalahanku yang bahkan ga ngasih kabar apa apa ke readerku, sampai aku berpikir apa aku post ini di acc baru ya? Tapi itu lebih pengecut lagi hehe. Aku paham pasti kalian benci banget sama aku hehe, gapapa kok, ga maksa kalian buat ngerti dan aku harusnya bisa profesional tapi aku malah diem -_-v anyway terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca ceritaku^^**

 **Review?^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064 **  
Title:** **Mind if I Knock In?** **  
Cast: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, Ten Chittaphon  
Other Cast: **NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other. **  
Genre:** Romance, hurt, Hogwarts!AU **  
Language:** Indonesian. **  
Desclaimer:** I do not own the characters. **  
Words:  
Contacts: **athiya064 on line/twitter/ig

 _"_ _Aku bersu_ _mpah akan merubahmu menjadi katak rawa di kelas transfigurasi nanti, Jung! Lihat saja!"_

. . .

Sementara itu Taeyong berjalan pelan menyusuri tangga dan menuju ke arah asramanya, sudah sepi, tapi belum jam malam. Ia mendengar lukisan-lukisan berbicara mengenai beberapa auror yang menangkap penjahat dan menjebloskannya ke penjara. Mendengar itu makin bulat tekadnya menjadi seorang auror, baginya itu adalah pekerjaan terkeren sedunia sihir, membasmi orang-orang jahat dan menjebloskan mereka ke azkaban.

Ya, kalau saja Taeyong ingat ayahnya adalah seorang mantan narapidana Azkaban, sama seperti ayah Yuta dan beberapa anak lain. Bedanya adalah keluarga Yuta menutupi hal ini dari publik karena ayahnya adalah orang penting, sementara keluarga Taeyong mendapat perlindungan dari kementrian sehingga kasusnya tak terbuka untuk publik, lagipula ayahnya hanyalah korban.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu mengenai berita ini, keluarganya menyimpan berita ini rapat-rapat. Bahkan ibunya yang seorang _muggle_ pun tak tahu berita ini. Ibunya memang tahu ayahnya adalah penyihir, tapi ibunya tidak pernah tahu dunia penyihir yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan ketika surat dari Hogwarts datang, ayahnya berbohong pada ibunya bahwa Hogwarts ada di Prancis. Sebuah sekolah seni.

Sekolah seni? Konyol bukan? Tapi dengan itu ibunya tidak bertanya macam-macam, apalagi jarak Korea dengan Eropa yang jauh. Ya meskipun Taeyong khawatir sih, barang-barang _muggle_ sudah begitu canggih, meski masih belum bisa menemukan peta letak Hogwarts dalam GPS, sampai-sampai ibu Taeyong mengiranya sekolah di pedalaman karena tidak tercantum dalam situs manapun.

Oh ayolah bu.

Disini hanya kenal _daily prophet,_ bukannya situs pencarian seperti _gugle, yuhu, bang,_ atau yang lain.

Oh iya, kembali lagi pada ayahnya. Sebenarnya Taeyong itu memiliki adik kecil bernama Lee Jisung, ia lahir dan dibesarkan di Seoul. Ayahnya adalah orang yang berkharisma, baik hati, dan penyayang keluarga. Sampai kemudian Taeyong sadar ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya, yaitu kemampuan sihir, dan itu ternyata diwarisi dari ayahnya.

Ia ingat malam itu, ayahnya mencium kedua pipinya dan menyerahkan surat untuknya. Surat dari Hogwarts dan menjelaskan bahwa ia bisa menempuh sekolah di dunia sihir, maupun sekolah di dunia manusia biasa. Tapi Taeyong kecil begitu bersemangat ingin jadi seperti ayahnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hogwarts.

Dua tahun berlalu, sampai tiba-tiba proffesor Leo memanggilnya di tengah pelajaran herbologi. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, yang jelas profesor itu merupakan profesor mata pelajaran pertahanan ilmu hitam. Dan merupakan seorang auror juga, cukup ditakuti oleh beberapa murid karena wajahnya yang tegas dan minim ekspresi. Tapi kala itu, kabar berita yang ia bawa jauh lebih mengejutkan.

Profesor itu mengajaknya ke ruangan, disana juga ada ibu kepala sekolah. Bahkan ruangan harus dimantrai oleh mantra kedap suara. Taeyong yang saat itu bahkan belum mencapai usia legal hanya diam, ia takut apakah ia melakukan kesalahan hingga harus diberi detensi?

"Ayahmu baru saja dijebloskan ke azkaban, ia tertangkap bersalah karena mengeluarkan kutukan tak termaafkan."

Bagai disambar petir Taeyong merasa akan roboh saat itu juga, usia muda bukan berarti ia tidak tahu apa saja kutukan-kutukan tak termaafkan tersebut. Dan ia yakin ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu. Ibu kepala sekolah merengkuh tubuhnya, "Kami yakin itu hanya kesalahpahaman, yang memberatkan ayahmu besok adalah karena tidak ada saksi mata di tempat kejadian. Bahkan mereka menuduh ayahmu seorang _death eaters,_ "

"AYAH BUKAN PELAHAP MAUT!" ibu kepala sekolah makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Iya kami tahu, kami akan datang ke pengadilan Taeyong. Kembalilah ke kelasmu, kami berjanji akan mengeluarkan ayahmu secepatnya."

Dan kasus itu terbukti tidak benar, ayahnya hanya dituduh. Saat itu ayahnya berjalan mencari daun-daun yang bisa dipakai untuk meramu, namun rupanya ada _death eaters_ yang mengikutinya. Sosok yang tidak diketahui itulah yang berniat melontarkan kutukan membunuh ke ayahnya, tapi kutukan dengan sinar hijau itu meleset dan mengenai seorang _unicorn_ yang tak jauh dari sana. Sungguh perbuatan terkutuk, membunuh makhluk suci seperti itu.

Oleh karena itu ayahnya membenci para auror yang langsung ambil tindakan tanpa mengetahui kenyataannya terlebih dahulu. Tak perduli seberapa ingin Taeyong menjadi auror, ayahnya pasti akan melarang. Kalau begitu percuma saja hasil O. sempurna. Mungkin nanti ketika mengambil N.E.W.T ia akan menyerahkan form aplikasinya untuk menjadi seorang ahli ramuan, atau mungkin bekerja di kementrian. Sial, padahal jadi auror pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"…Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan gadis-gadis dari asramamu saja?!"

Langkah Taeyong berhenti mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, tidak banyak siswa dengan aksen Thailand seperti itu selain temannya yang tadi mogok makan di aula besar. Karena penasaran Taeyong memilih mengintip ke menara Gryffindor yang sedang sepi itu. Apa Ten bertengkar dengan seseorang? Atau Ten menyelundupkan barang _muggle_ persegi—ponsel— lagi? Dia mau kena detensi lagi apa?

Kadang Taeyong bingung, Ten merupakan seorang _pure-blood_ yang tinggal di dunia _muggle_ dan tertarik dengan barang-barang _muggle_ lebih parah daripada Taeyong yang seorang _half-blood._

Namun matanya terbelalak mendapati Ten berdiri di hadapan sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, Johnny Seo? Sedang apa seorang Slytherin menyelinap ke menara Gryffindor? "Aku hanya akan pergi dengan pacarku saja, dan itu kau."

"Kau sungguh banyak omong, Slytherin palsu." Maki Ten ganas, tapi tunggu dulu. Pacar? Woah! Ten pasti sudah gila, baru kemarin rasanya ia memaki-maki anggota Quidditch asrama dengan lambang ular hijau itu sekarang tiba-tiba mereka menjalin hubungan? "Kau sudah berjanji Ten, kupastikan kau pergi denganku. Aku tunggu kau di depan _hall,_ "

Buru-buru Taeyong menyembunyikan badannya dan membiarkan Johnny berlalu, tapi ia langsung menghadang ketika Ten akan keluar. "Ten, aku rasa kita butuh bicara bukan? Jadi itu alasan kau uring-uringan sepanjang hari, hm?" dan Ten yang sudah berhadapan dengan mata setajam elang milik Taeyong pun hanya mengalah seperti tikus yang terperangkap.

.

..

"Jadi kau kalah taruhan dan terpaksa berpacaran dengannya? Dan kau tidak punya pilihan untuk pergi ke pesta selain bersamanya?" Ten mengangguk-angguk, mereka sudah bersiap tidur di tempat tidur masing-masing. Taeyong menyalakan lumos dengan intensitas rendah, ia masih membaca untuk materi besok.

Sementara itu Ten sendiri menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, mungkin dia harus meminta Taeyong merapalkan mantra _obliviate_ supaya dia tidak kenal siapa itu Johnny. "Kau yakin, Ten?"

Mendengar suara itu membuat Ten mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi, melihat Taeyong yang bahkan tidak bergeming dari bukunya. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengalah denganku, tidak juga dengan Doyoung. Lantas mengapa kau tak berkutik dengannya? Dia bahkan tidak memberikan ramuan cinta padamu,"

Mulut Ten terbuka bersiap membantah, tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. "Kau menyukainya? Kalau tidak kau tidak akan mungkin menerimanya Ten, kau kan sudah biasa menolak orang, mengapa kali ini tidak? Mudah sekali bagimu untuk kalah taruhan," wajah lelaki Thailand itu memerah, "Aku tidak mencintainya!"

Taeyong tersenyum kecil, lebih mirip seringaian. "Aku tidak bilang kau mencintainya, jangan mengelak Ten. Kau tahu kemampuan _legilimency_ ku baik. Aku tidak segan-segan melakukannya untuk mencari info yang sebenarnya loh,"

"Sial! Ah! Tidak tahu! Aku mau tidur, berhenti membaca dalam keadaan gelap, Tae."

" _Night_ Ten," balas Taeyong jahil sambil tersenyum singkat.

Oh oke, apa ia sudah berubah jadi pakar cinta sekarang? Membantu Taeil dan Doyoung, menyakinkan Ten tentang perasaannya? Entahlah. Ngomong-ngomong pesta dansanya dua hari lagi dan ia tidak punya pasangan untuk pergi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus kabur.

. . .

"U-uh Jay, apa kau.. mau pergi.. bersamaku?"

" _No!_ Jaehyunnie, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pasangan kencanku?"

"Tidak, Jung hanya bisa pergi bersamaku karena orangtua kami adalah kerabat dekat. Jadi, menjauh kalian semua. Apa kalian lupa kalian tidak sederajat dengan kami?"

Mendengar itu gadis-gadis maupun lelaki yang berniat mengajak Jaehyun ke pesta mendadak mundur, itu Yeri Kim. Dia juga anak dari penyihir berdarah murni, kakeknya merupakan teman baik kakek Jaehyun, sementara paman iparnya adalah sepupu dari ibu Jaehyun. Wajahnya cantik dan penampilannya elegan, benar-benar sebanding dengan Jaehyun sendiri.

"Aku tidak pergi ke pesta itu, tidak juga denganmu, Yeri." Tanpa mengucap apa-apa, Jaehyun melangkah dari tempat itu dengan dagu terangkat. Menyisakan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya memasang wajah kecewa, termasuk Yeri sendiri. "Aku akan bilang pada kakek untuk menentukan tanggal pertunangan kita! Lihat saja!" gerutunya, lantas menatap kerumunan siswa di sekelilingnya. "Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Membuat murid-murid yang lain segera menghindarinya, sementara Jaehyun sendiri tampak tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Yuta menepuk bahunya kencang, dan ia membalasnya dengan lirikan tajam. "Kau serius tidak pergi dengan Yeri? Tidak kusangka," Jaehyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak pergi dengan siapapun, kecuali kalau Chaeyeon pindah dari Beauxbatons."

"Kau benar-benar punya _crush_ dengan sepupu cantikmu itu?" kali ini Johnny yang menyahuti, "Tentu saja tidak, idiot. Aku dan Chaeyeon itu sama, kita sudah dipersiapkan takdirnya. Kita tidak akan punya pasangan sampai waktu yang ditentukan, dan kami tidak tertarik untuk berkencan. Lagipula hanya dia yang bisa membantuku menghindar dari godaan gadis-gadis kelaparan itu, dia juga beruntung karena tidak digoda oleh lelaki-lelaki kurang ajar. Itu sebabnya Chaeyeon pindah ke sekolah sihir khusus wanita, dia punya trauma tersendiri," jelasnya, cukup jarang Jaehyun berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

Baik Johnny dan Yuta sama-sama mengenal Chaeyeon meski tidak dekat, dua sepupu Jung itu memiliki pembawaan yang mirip. Sifat dingin namun anggun dan wajah kelewat rupawan. Mereka selalu bersama sampai tahun keempat sampai tiba-tiba Chaeyeon pergi dari Hogwarts. Ternyata itu alasan mengapa Chaeyeon masuk ke sekolah wanita.

Mereka masuk ke kelas ramuan bersama-sama dengan siswa dari asrama lain, "Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa, Youngho? Kau seperti _troll_ hutan yang bodoh kalau tersenyum terus," itu Yuta dan kata-kata pedasnya yang seperti bom waktu, siap meledak kapan saja. Mereka bertiga tahu kalau Youngho kini ada hubungan spesial dengan anak dari singa merah yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dan membuatnya jadi aneh, biasanya seorang slytherin akan menjaga _image,_ tapi dia lebih mirip orang gila.

Itu Mr. Lau, keturunan Kanada dan China. Pengajar ramuan yang menyenangkan, namun sayang harus benar-benar bekerja keras untuk bisa dapat nilai sempurna disini. Profesor Lau—anak-anak lebih suka memanggilnya Henry karena dia terlalu akrab— belum memerintahkan apapun. Namun Jaehyun berinisiatif mempersiapkan kualinya untuk meramu terlebih dahulu. Ia juga meletakkan buku panduannya di atas meja.

Masih ada sisa waktu sembari menunggu anak-anak yang belum hadir, Jaehyun sengaja mengambil tempat sejauh-jauhnya dari Yuta yang buruk di pelajaran meramu. Kalau Johnny sih setara dengan dirinya, jadi tidak masalah ada di dekat Johnny dan— _chaser_ quidditch Gryffindor serta teman kutu bukunya yang menyebalkan. Oh jangan kira Jaehyun lupa dengan insiden kecoa di kelas transfigurasi tempo hari itu ya. Sejak kapan mereka dekat dengan Gryffindor? Cinta memang membutakan otak Johnny.

Terkejut? Tidak perlu, memang pembawaan Johnny suka seenaknya. Tapi ia masih seorang penyihir yang gigih dan sungguh-sungguh, ambisinya sebagai seorang Slytherin tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Termasuk cintanya yang sudah ia pendam hampir satu tahun lamanya. Semenjak itu Johnny selalu mengamati Ten Leeichai—abaikan, namanya terlalu susah— dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Syukur saja mereka sudah terjalin dalam sebuah hubungan, meski kelihatannya masih main-main dan Ten yang menolak sepanjang waktu. "Tae, kau sudah mengajak anak-anak ravenclaw yang kau katakan padaku itu hm?" Taeyong mematung, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya membersihkan peralatannya, Jaehyun baru tahu Taeyong suka sekali bersih-bersih. Tapi ia jelas menangkap bagaimana Taeyong berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya. "Kurasa aku tidak pergi, Ten."

"Jangan gila! Kau ini dikenal oleh professor Henry. Dia pasti mencarimu kalau kau tidak datang, kau bilang kau dekat dengan gadis-gadis ravenclaw yang menawan itu?" desak Ten lagi, "Iya tapi aku tidak punya waktu mengajak mereka. Lagipula, ini sudah kurang sehari, mereka pasti sudah punya pasangan."

Ten memukulkan pengaduk kualinya ke punggung sahabatnya itu, membuat sasarannya mengaduh pelan. "Ten!" peringatnya. "Kau menyuruhku pergi dengan _dia,_ tapi kau kabur?! Awas saja, aku akan menggeretmu kalau kau tidak datang-datang! Cepat hampiri Sejeong atau Nayeon," gertak Ten lagi, "Aish, baik-baik. Akan aku lakukan setelah ini,"

Kelas hening beberapa saat ketika profesor Lau berdiri di tengah ruangan, dengan senyum ramah dan jubah berwarna maroon miliknya. "Kali ini kita akan belajar ramuan yang ada di tingkat _advanced,_ artinya ramuan ini tidak mudah untuk dibuat dan memakan waktu yang lama. Tapi ramuan ini merupakan ramuan penting, terutama untuk yang ingin bekerja menjadi auror ketika lulus nanti."

Mendengar itu Taeyong langsung menegakkan kepalanya, Jaehyun mengamati hal itu diam-diam. Apa lelaki itu berkeinginan bekerja menjadi auror? Tidak disangka, tubuhnya kan kecil. Bagaimana kalau berhadapan dengan pelahap maut yang biasanya bertubuh kekar? Dia lebih pantas bekerja di laboratorium dan jadi ahli herbologi atau ahli ramuan.

"Ramuan ini adalah ramuan _veritaserum,_ ramuan yang akan memaksa peminumnya untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan jujur. Walau ada batasan penggunaannya, ramuan ini tetap sangat berguna, tapi ingat, aku mengajarkannya hanya semata-mata agar kalian mengerti cara membuatnya, dan kalian tidak dapat menggunakannya sembarangan karena penggunaan ramuan ini dibatasi oleh kementrian."

"Silahkan bekerja secara individu dan petunjuknya ada di buku halaman 87, pengumpulannya adalah seusai purnama bulan ini. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Gumaman tanda mengerti terdengar, Mereka pun mulai meramu dalam kelas 120 menit itu di bawah pengawasan Henry tentu saja. Sementara Henry berkeliling dari meja ke meja, membantu Yuta yang melelehkan gelas ukurnya. Dan beberapa anak Gryffindor yang selalu tampak tidak serius. Sepertinya akan jadi waktu yang panjang untuk meramu sebotol veritaserum saja.

.

..

Taeyong menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, ia harus menghampiri anak-anak ravenclaw yang kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Dengan tekad bulat ia melangkah yakin ke perpustakaan, sekalian mencari referensi untuk membuat veritaserumnya. Ia tidak boleh gagal.

Begitu masuk Taeyong langsung berbelok ke area buku-buku yang memuat tanaman sebagai bahan dasar ramuan, dan beruntung di lorong ia bertemu dengan Nayeon. Dia adalah ketua murid ravenclaw yang rupawan, Taeyong sendiri cukup dekat dengannya karena mereka pernah ada di beberapa kelas yang sama. "Sendiri saja Taeyong? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"U—uh, hai? Y-ya aku sedang mencari bahan referensi untuk ramuanku," kenapa jadi gugup begini? Tidak seharusnya bukan? "Aku kira kau sedang tertarik belajar herbologi, mau aku bantu?" dan Taeyong tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangguk. Tentu ia butuh bantuan Nayeon bukan?

Ia mengekori Nayeon yang mengembalikan buku-bukunya, "Jadi kau mau buat ramuan apa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut, "Veritaserum." Jawab Taeyong cepat-cepat, Nayeon tiba-tiba berbalik membuat lelaki itu harus mundur selangkah karena terkejut. "Rupanya profesor Lau sudah sampai di bab yang cukup jauh, ramuan itu memang susah. Tapi kalau tidak salah aku pernah menemukan bukunya, ah, itu!"

"Uhm, Nayeon. Apa kau pergi ke—pesta? Maksudku pesta prof Lau?" tanya Taeyong ragu, membuat Nayeon yang sedang memegang buku tebal itu diam, oh wanita ini mengingatkan Taeyong pada Doyoung karena gigi lucunya yang mirip kelinci. "Seharusnya tidak Tae, karena aku tidak mengambil kelasnya. Tapi.. Bobby mengambil kelasnya dan dia sudah mengajakku terlebih dulu, maaf."

Nayeon memandang Taeyong merasa bersalah, "Hei, tidak apa-apa Nayeon. Aku yang terlalu terlambat baru mencari pasangan di hari ini." Hibur Taeyong, "Terima kasih bantuannya ngomong-ngomong," lanjutnya lagi kemudian ia mengambil alih buku dari teman perempuannya itu.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau akan marah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, mengapa kau tidak coba mengajak Sejeong? Sepertinya dia belum punya pasangan, kalian cukup dekat bukan?" Merasa mendapat pencerahan ia buru-buru mengucap terima kasih dan menghampiri Sejeong—adik tingkatnya— yang menurut info Nayeon sedang asyik membaca di bagian sejarah sihir.

Yang kali ini Taeyong harapkan adalah ia tidak akan ditolak oleh adik tingkat anggota paduan suara Hogwarts itu. "Permisi Sejeong, apa aku mengganggu waktumu?"

Perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia buru-buru melepaskan kacamatanya dan membungkuk sekilas. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir ekor kuda dengan rapi, bergerak ketika ia membungkuk. " _Sunbae!_ " sapanya dalam bahasa Korea, ah Taeyong selalu suka ketika orang-orang masih berbicara dengan bahasa ibunya.

"Sejeong, apa kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa milik Mr. Lau?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, "Oh, aku tidak mendengar beritanya. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan O.W.L-ku," jawabnya riang. "Jangan terlalu kaku begitu, kau pasti melaluinya dengan mudah. Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau keberatan untuk pergi bersamaku ke pesta itu?"

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya dengan senyuman lagi, ah ravenclaw benar-benar gudang perempuan cantik dan elegan. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di depan _hall._ " Taeyong tersenyum lebar kemudian berpamitan dengan Sejeong yang langsung membungkukkan badannya, "Sampai jumpa, _sunbae._ "

. . .

"Jasmu kelihatan keren, Ten." Puji Taeyong, ia mengenakan tuxedo biasa dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain, dilengkapi dasi kupu-kupu yang tersemat rapi di kerah bajunya. Pakaian yang sama yang selalu ia kenakan setiap kali ada pesta. Ten sudah menganjurkannya untuk membeli baju baru ketika mereka pulang musim panas, tapi Taeyong selalu menolak. Padahal Ten sendiri sudah ingin membelikan Taeyong baju-baju terbaik, tapi sahabatnya itu selalu menolak.

Untung saja Taeyong berwajah rupawan, sehingga pakaian apa saja akan terlihat bagus kalau ia yang mengenakan. Sementara Ten sendiri, ia tentu mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya yang baru saja datang dikirim burung hantu pos kemarin. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat ia akan pergi dengan Johnny tentu Ten mungkin sudah mengajak perempuan paling cantik di sekolahnya ini. Sekali lagi membuat siapapun meragukan status darah Ten sebagai seorang berdarah murni karena tingkahnya yang sama sekali tidak mirip penyihir.

Jas yang ia kenakan berwarna biru _navy,_ dengan kemeja putih gading di dalamnya. Kalau tidak salah merknya itu _Zoro_ , itu _brand_ terkenal di kalangan anak muda _muggle_. Dia bilang dia mau cari warna selain hitam dan yang bukan jubah, lucu sekali. "Kau sepertinya sudah sangat siap, cepat berangkat, mungkin saja pangeranmu itu sudah menunggu." Canda Taeyong.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal menjijikan Tae! Aku bahkan ragu apa dia sudah bersiap dia terlihat buruk tadi setelah kelas mantra,"

"Oh kau sudah memperhatikan kebiasaan Johnny rupanya," Taeyong tertawa senang begitu mendengar Ten masuk perangkapnya, sementara Ten menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Taeyong dengan mantra pembungkam suara. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum mengatakan padaku dengan siapa kau akan pergi?"

Taeyong nyengir lebar, Ten pasti akan terkejut kalau ia datang dengan Sejeong. Salah seorang gadis cantik di Hogwarts. "Dengan _someone special,_ kau akan tahu nanti." Lawan bicaranya mencibir pelan, "Awas kalau kau tak datang, ya sudah aku duluan."

Sementara itu Taeyong masih merapikan ruangannya, memasukkan baju-baju Ten ke dalam keranjang kotor. Ia tidak suka melihat ruangannya berantakan, bahkan hanya sedikitpun. Setelah memastikan semuanya rapi ia mengunci kamarnya dan turun ke Gryffindor _common room,_ kemudian keluar dari asramanya. Baru saja ia akan berjalan turun tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan menghadangnya.

"Uh, aku Kang Mina. Maaf aku harus menyampaikan kabar ini, Lee. Tapi Sejeong sedang sakit, madam Jane bilang dia keracunan makan siangnya. Dia menyuruhku menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak bisa datang ke pesta bersamamu, dia sungguh-sungguh menyesal dan minta maaf."

Apa?

Lalu, bagaimana ini? Apa Taeyong batal saja pergi ke pesta _mr._ Lau dan mendekam di kamar? Tapi Ten bisa mencabiknya kalau ia tahu, info saja meskipun dia kecil Ten itu sedikit menyeramkan. "Tidak apa-apa Mina-ssi, sampaikan pada Sejeong semoga ia cepat sembuh. Terima kasih infonya,"

"Maaf aku baru menyampaikannya sekarang, disaat kau sudah siap. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi tapi nyonya gendut tidak mengizinkan aku masuk ruangan Gryffindor." Mina melihat lukisan penjaga pintu asrama itu dengan takut, Taeyong meringis begitu tatapannya dibalas oleh lukisan itu namun ia tetap tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Kemudian Mina undur diri dan pergi, gadis itu mengenakan seragam. Maka bisa dipastikan dia bukan termasuk orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta _mr._ Lau, ah kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saja Taeyong bodoh! Maki Taeyong pada dirinya sendiri.

Kalau begini ceritanya, maka Taeyong akan bersembunyi di perpustakaan saja. Karena kalau ia kembali ke kamar bisa saja Ten menyusulnya ke kamar lagi, lalu ia akan ketahuan. Jadi tempat terbaik adalah perpustakaan. Mungkin ia bisa beralasan pada Ten kalau ia sebenarnya datang ke pesta tapi Ten tidak melihatnya, ya! Perpustakaan!

Ia berlari dengan cepat ke perpustakaan yang sepi pengunjung, hanya ada penjaga perpustakaan dan beberapa anak-anak yang berniat belajar disana. Beberapa memandanginya aneh mengapa ia datang ke perpustakaan dengan pakaian rapi begitu, namun lelaki itu tidak perduli. Seandainya saja ia punya jubah gaib yang bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

Taeyong mencoba berjalan dengan santai, ia tidak mengantongi izin dari guru untuk menuju ke bagian terlarang, tapi ia sudah tingkat enam jadi tidak masalah bukan masuk kesana? Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, ia harus bersembunyi disana sebelum orang-orang menemukannya tidak mendatangi pesta.

Langkahnya ia buat sepelan mungkin, dan ia berjalan mundur.

Bruk!

Perlu beberapa saat Taeyong untuk menyadari ia menabrak sesuatu—eh bukan seseorang—terbukti dari nafas hangat yang mendera lehernya. Taeyong berbalik pelan dengan wajah horror, jangan bilang itu adalah _Mr._ Filch penjaga sekolah yang galak? Atau lebih parah lagi.. ibu kepala sekolah?! Mampus, detensi pasti menunggu dirinya.

"Mengapa kau mengendap-endap di _restricted section,_ Lee?"

"Jung Jaehyun?!"

Duh, seharusnya lelaki dengan lesung pipi itu menanyakan pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah salah satu undangan pesta dansa itu bukan? Lantas mengapa ia ada di tempat itu dengan pakaian pesta yang sama seperti Taeyong? Ia memang ingin bersembunyi di area terlarang, tapi kalau bersama Jaehyun sih maaf saja. Lagipula jangan bilang, sesungguhnya Taeyong takut Jaehyun membalas tindakannya yang waktu itu.

. . .

Ten meminum _lemonade_ nya untuk kesekian kali, sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu dia itu payah dengan minuman beralkohol, makanya dia menghindarinya sebisa mungkin di pesta. Apalagi kalau tidaka da Taeyong.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana sahabatnya itu? Dia bilang akan datang dengan orang spesial, buktinya dari tadi surai hitamnya saja tidak terlihat. Awas ya kalau dia mangkir dari pesta ini dan menyebabkan Ten terjebak di tengah-tengah para slytherin yang sekaligus merayakan kemenangan mereka di quidditch kemarin.

Rasanya harga diri Ten seperti diinjak-injak saja.

Tapi sedari tadi tangan Johnny Suh bahkan tidak berpindah seinchi pun dan tetap memegang erat telapak tangannya. Mungkin lelaki tinggi itu takut ia kabur, atau entahlah. Yang jelas genggaman tangannya hangat, dan menenangkan. Ia kira Johnny akan bersikap menyebalkan, tapi nyatanya lelaki itu cukup baik.

"Mau pergi ke lantai dansa?"

Sungguh-sungguh tidak dibayangkan sebelumnya, tapi Johnny mengulurkan tangannya dan sedikit menundukkan badannya. Benar-benar mencerminkan perilaku bangsawan sejati, jauh dari kesan menyebalkannya selama ini. "Y—Ya, boleh. Lagipula memang itu tujuan kita diundang bukan," jawab Ten sedikit dingin.

Jujur ia tidak bisa langsung menerima Johnny bukan? Jadi ia mempertahankan wajah juteknya dan berusaha tak terlihat perduli. Seandainya ia sadar ia cukup beruntung pergi bersama Johnny disaat perempuan lain antri mengajak pemuda itu ke pesta.

"Oh! Kalian baru datang?" tiba-tiba suara Henry terdengar cukup keras, membuat perhatian tamu undangan mengarah ke profesor mereka itu. Namun disusul langsung oleh bisik-bisik tak percaya tamu undangan lain, Ten yang baru saja akan meletakkan tangannya di pinggan Johnny terpaksa menarik lagi tangannya.

Ada apa sehingga perhatian tamu pesta tiba-tiba teralihkan? " _For god's sake.._ " gumam Johnny, senyum menyebalkan tersungging di bibirnya. Ten mendongak, salahkan tinggi badannya yang cukup mungil bagi laki-laki.

Tapi setelah ia berhasil melihat dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Kenapa Lee Taeyong sahabatnya yang kelewat pintar tapi kadang tidak sesuai antara wajah dan sifatnya itu datang dengan pemuda yang dibilang paling tampan se Hogwarts?! Yaampun Jung Jaehyun? Serius Tae? Ditambah lagi bukannya mereka itu musuh sebelumnya?! Dan apa-apaan itu, kenapa tangan Jaehyun ada di pundak Taeyong?! Ten memaki-maki dalam benaknya.

"Oh aku tidak menyangka kalian adalah pasangan, aku kira dua murid terbaikku ini tidak datang. Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati pesta," Henry berkata canggung, sementara Jaehyun membalasnya dengan senyum datar lalu melangkah ke lantai dansa, dan musik klasik yang akan mengiringi mereka berdansa kembali berputar.

"Jadi itu _someone special_ menurutmu heh? Lee Taeyong kini kau yang berhutang satu penjelasan padaku,"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **Ehehe ada yang penasaran kenapa mereka jadinya malah pergi bareng? Tungguin ya x) tapi maaf banget aku mendekati uas:( aku harus hiatus jadi ga bisa update cepet huhu. Makanya aku bikin chapt ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, semoga suka kkk.**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064 **  
Title:** **Mind if I Knock In?** **  
Cast: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, Ten Chittaphon  
Other Cast: **NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other. **  
Genre:** Romance, hurt, Hogwarts!AU **  
Language:** Indonesian. **  
Desclaimer:** I do not own the characters. **  
Words:  
Contacts: **athiya064 on line/twitter/ig

 _"_ _Aku bersu_ _mpah akan merubahmu menjadi katak rawa di kelas transfigurasi nanti, Jung! Lihat saja!"_

. . .

" _Come on_ Jae, angkat bokongmu dari kasur sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar menyeretmu loh," ancam Johnny, tidak sepenuhnya main-main. Maksudnya, dengan badan sebesar beruang rasanya tidak mustahil bagi lelaki itu untuk menggeret Jaehyun, ya walaupun Jaehyun juga sama berototnya dengan Johnny sih.

Sore itu dua orang kurang ajar—yang sayangnya adalah sahabat Jaehyun sendiri— menerobos ke kamar pribadinya. Mungkin lain kali ia akan memasang mantra khusus agar tak sembarang orang bisa masuk kamar pribadinya itu.

Oh iya, karena Slytherin didominasi oleh anak-anak berdarah murni yang mana sudah sangat jarang, asrama itu memiliki siswa yang lebih sedikit jumlahnya dibanding tiga asrama lain. Itu menyebabkan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak perlu berbagi kamar dengan siswa lain, oh seandainya saja ia memang diharuskan punya teman sekamar tentu ayahnya pasti sudah membayar untuk membuatkan kamar khusus untuk anaknya.

Sementara itu Yuta malah dengan asyik membaca _daily prophet,_ oke, sejak kapan dia suka membaca koran? "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta," jawab Jaehyun masih dengan nada datar andalannya, Yuta melipat koran yang di depannya menampilkan berita terhangat hari ini di Hogwarts. "Kita teman, jadi kita akan pergi bersama. Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk di antara Johnny dan kekasihnya,"

Pemuda Jung itu langsung mendengus, "Giliran seperti ini saja kalian mengajakku, tidak dan tetap tidak. Lagipula Yuta, jangan bilang alasanmu mengajakku karena kau tidak punya pasangan? Maaf sekali,"

Yang berasal dari Jepan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan samakan aku denganmu ya, aku sudah ada, tapi bukan dari Slytherin. Dan aku butuh kawan Slytherin," oh iya, Yuta ini terkenal dengan mulut tajam tanpa filternya, kebanyakan tidak mudah menerima sifatnya. Ia memang diam—tidak terlalu heboh seperti Gryffindor—tapi sekali bicara akan mematikan lawannya, kebanyakan ravenclaw dan hufflepuff pasti sakit hati dengannya, dan Gryffindor akan menantang Yuta balik. Padahal sebenarnya dia ramah.

Dan pasangan? Biasanya juga mereka bertiga hadir tanpa pasangan—bukan berarti tidak laku, mereka tidak pernah mengajak orang tapi perempuan-perempuan selalu mengerubungi mereka—, tapi tahun ini hanya Jaehyun saja yang tidak punya.

Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Yuta membuat Jaehyun lengah, tidak sadar kalau Johnny sudah memberi suatu kode pada Yuta. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar mantra _petrificus totalus –mantra yang akan membuat lawan menjadi kaku—_ dilayangkan padanya, dan Jaehyun tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

" _Ennervate!_ " Jaehyun membuka matanya, rasanya tubuhnya baru saja dibebaskan dari tali yang membelenggu. Dan tiba-tiba saja.. dia sudah berada di luar kamar tidurnya. Dengan jas hijau kebanggaan Slytherin dan kemeja putih, ia melihat teman-temannya nyengir lebar sambil melangkah menjauh. "Pintumu sudah kami mantrai, jadi kau tidak akan bisa masuk kamar kecuali bersama kami, jadi datanglah ke pesta dan kembali bersama kami, _mate._ " Canda Johnny.

Punggung kedua temannya itu menjauh, dan Jaehyun baru sadar ia tidak membawa tongkatnya bersamanya. Sial, double sial. Jung Jaehyun bahkan tidak bisa masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Dukk! Dukk!

Ia memukul pintu kamarnya percuma, tidak mungkin bisa terbuka sendiri. Ia juga telah merapalkan alohomora beberapa kali tapi gagang pintu itu tetap tidak terbuka. Padahal ia sudah sedikit menguasai sihir tanpa tongkat tapi tetap tidak terlalu tinggi tingkatannya hingga ia bisa menembus pintu tersebut.

Lantas.. apa ia benar-benar harus datang ke pesta Mr. Lau? Dengan keadaan tidak ada pasangan? _Great._

Jaehyun melangkah keluar dari asramanya, dan berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju _hall._ Bagian belakang pakaiannya yang mirip jubah berkibar pelan, pakaiannya memang terlihat kuno, tapi jangan salah. Harganya tidak murah, padahal Jaehyun sendiri tidak masalah dengan pakaian yang biasa-biasa saja. Ayahnya saja yang terlalu maniak mengatakan penyihir seharusnya berpenampilan seperti seorang penyihir, bukannya seperti _muggles_ yang menjijikan.

Jadi penampilan Jaehyun selalu mirip dengan orang-orang tua yang ada di kementrian, untung wajahnya tampan.

"Jaehyunnie?"

Oke suara itu tidak asing, Jaehyun jarang menghafal suara perempuan kecuali ibunya dan Chaeyeon. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua, jadi Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menoleh—keputusan yang salah sebenarnya— "Kau baru akan berangkat? Oh syukurlah tasku tertinggal jadi aku harus kembali ke kamar, ayo pergi bersama,"

Itu Yeri Kim, lagi.

Lihat rambutnya yang disanggul ke atas, anting berkilau, lipstik yang terlalu merah, pakaian yang sedikit terbuka di area dada. Jaehyun rasanya mau muntah melihatnya. "Aku sudah punya pasangan, jadi permisi Kim." Dan Jaehyun berlari secepat kilat menjauhi wanita berbahaya yang selalu mengancamnya dengan hubungan kerabat kakek-kakek mereka.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah berlari terlalu jauh sampai ia menabrak empat siswa yang berjalan berlawanan arah ke arahnya, untung tidak parah sampai harus menyebabkan mereka semua terjerembab ke lantai. "Astaga, maaf aku berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan." Sesalnya, tidak ada jawaban.

Empat orang siswa itu sudah pasti adik kelasnya, mungkin tingkat tiga atau tingkat dua. Tapi yang menarik adalah atribut asrama yang mereka kenakan, keempatnya berbeda. Seolah mereka adalah representatif Hogwarts yang tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan asrama dan berkawan baik.

Lihat saja yang berambut cokelat dengan mata sipit itu adik kelas yang cukup dekat dengannya karena mereka adalah rekan di tim quidditch, Lee Jeno yang seorang Slytherin. Di sampingnya ada yang berwajah manis dengan rambut hitam dengan tinggi hampir setara dengan Jeno, di seragamnya ada warna biru, anak Ravenclaw. Di sampingnya lagi ada yang berambut pirang dengan syal merah kuning Gryffindor, sepertinya yang paling dewasa di antara mereka. Dan yang terakhir wajahnya sedikit konyol, mungkin yang paling pendek, dengan wajah manis dan rambut hitam legam juga, atributnya hufflepuff.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ mau kemana terburu-buru?" tanya Jeno bingung.

"Err.. aku menghindari sesuatu yang lebih parah dari _troll_ gunung, jadi bisa sarankan aku tempat sembunyi?" tanyanya sambil mengatur nafas. Si Ravenclaw menunjuk perpustakaan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, tidak diragukan sebenarnya. " _Thanks,_ err.."

"Ini Jaemin dari Ravenclaw, yang ini Mark dari Gryffindor, dan Haechan dari Hufflepuff." Jelas Jeno saat menyadari raut kebingungan Jaehyun, "Oke sampai nanti adik-adik." Kemudian ia berlari.

Mengabaikan Haechan yang bertanya, "Jaem, apa orang-orang ke perpus dengan pakaian seperti itu?" dan tentu saja mendapat gelengan keras dari Jaemin.

Sementara itu Jaehyun masuk ke perpustakaan dengan langkah tegap, beberapa siswa menyapanya, termasuk sang penjaga perpustakaan. Biarpun dilahirkan dari keluarga bangsawan, bukan berarti Jaehyun anti perpustakaan. Bahkan di manor nya ia punya perpustakaan pribadi, menjadi siswa pintar itu bukan keturunan, melainkan kerja keras.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan pakaiannya, tapi Jaehyun tetap acuh. Sekalian saja mengerjakan essai herbologinya disini. Ia akan kembali ketika pesta dansa selesai dan menemui dua teman bodohnya itu.

"Apa ada seseorang tahu dimana Jaehyun? Jung Jaehyunnie?"

Oh sial.

Bagaimana bisa perempuan itu menemukannya? Jaehyun membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi ke bagian herbologi dan berjalan ke bagian belakang perpustakaan terus. "Maaf _mrs._ Kim dilarang berteriak disini, dan sepertinya kau harus kembali ke acaramu." Itu Katherine, penjaga perpustakaan.

Yeri menggeram marah, tapi perempuan itu akhirnya pergi. Jaehyun yang mengintip di balik rak-rak buku menghembuskan nafas lega, ia menatap ke sekeliling. Sejak kapan ia ada di bagian terlarang?

Buku-buku di sekelilingnya kebanyakan membahas _dark arts_ yang tentu saja tidak akan diajarkan pada siswa yang ada di tingkat awal, begitupula buku pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Jaehyun bukannya awam pada buku-buku itu, ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak di tingkat awal. Ayahnya memiliki koleksi buku seperti itu di manor mereka.

Pemuda itu asal saja menarik buku berjudul _Magic Moste Evile,_ ia dengar itu adalah salah satu buku paling terlarang di Hogwarts. Tidak semua orang boleh membacanya, mencegah ada yang menyalahgunakannya. Buku itu menyuguhkan informasi mengenai _deathly hallows,_ jujur saja ia sudah mendengar ceritanya melalui buku dongeng anak-anak penyihir sama seperti yang lain. Dan ketiga benda yang menjadi relikui kematian itu juga sudah dihancurkan tuan Potter di masa lampau.

Samar-samar Jaehyun mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan makin lama makin dekat. Bukannya ia takut, tapi itu bisa saja sang penjaga sekolah. Biarlah, ia akan jujur pada _mr._ Filch kalau pintu kamarnya terkunci oleh mantra jadi ia tidak punya tempat untuk beristirahat saat ini.

Jaehyun menatap lurus ke arah lorong, dan mendapati seorang siswa dengan tubuh kecil dan pakaian pesta jalan mundur ke arahnya. Kalau Jaehyun tidak salah perhitungan siswa ini pasti akan menabraknya sebentar lagi.

Lima..

Empat..

Tiga—dua..

Satu….

Bruk!

Yang lebih tinggi menghembuskan nafas lelah, kenapa begitu banyak orang ceroboh di dunia ini? Berjalan mundur? Yang benar saja, heh? Ia menyadari bahu pemuda di depannya menegang tiba-tiba. Ketakutan kah? Pemuda itu berbalik dengan wajah horror, oh tidak, kenapa Jaehyun harus bertemu Lee Taeyong di saat seperti ini? Bukankah dia salah satu tamu pesta?

"Mengapa kau mengendap-endap di _restricted section,_ Lee?" tanya Jaehyun kesal, ia tidak mau ketahuan bersembunyi dari pesta, sungguh.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Taeyong untuk memproses segala sesuatu, "Jung Jaehyun?!" pekiknya panik, Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tentu saja ia Jung Jaehyun, memang ada orang lain dengan nama sama sepertinya di sekolah ini?

"Pasanganku tiba-tiba keracunan, dan aku takut Ten mencariku karena tidak segera berangkat. Aku juga tidak mau dia mengejekku karena datang tanpa pasangan, jadi—aku kabur. Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini juga? Kau juga kabur dari pesta? Maksudku, pakaianmu itu.."

Jaehyun menimang apa ia harus bercerita pada Taeyong atau tidak, insiden kecoa itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Tapi sudahlah, mereka bernasib sama. "Aku dipaksa pergi, dan kamarku dimantrai teman-temanku. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di luar kamar dengan pakaian ini, dan aku tidak punya teman kencan. Parahnya Yeri mengejarku jadi aku harus kabur kesini, perempuan fanatik itu.." ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa bercerita sepanjang itu pada orang selain sahabatnya.

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Kita senasib, mungkin kita memang harus bersembunyi sampai pesta selesai. Pasti _mr._ Lau akan marah karena kita tidak hadir," Keluhnya, Jaehyun tidak membalas.

Tunggu..

Jaehyun lupa _mr._ Lau itu sangat suka orang-orang pintar, dan baginya Jaehyun dan Taeyong itu merupakan permata kesayangannya. Mereka adalah salah satu siswa yang selalu mendapat nilai yang memuaskan, jadi mengecewakan _mr._ Lau itu pasti buruk. Dia tahu siapa saja yang datang ke pestanya.

"Hei Lee, sepertinya aku berniat membalas teman-temanku. Jangan berpikiran aneh, aku rasa Henry akan marah besar kalau kita tidak datang. Jadi.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" tanya Jaehyun datar, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan orang yang akan mengajak pasangannya pergi ke pesta. Kalau keadaannya beda, Jaehyun juga tidak mau mengajak Taeyong. Ini hanya senjata alternatif, mungkin saja Yeri akan mengalah. Taeyong kan biarpun aneh dan kutu buku, merupakan salah satu murid terkenal dan berwajah rupawan.

"Hah?" mulut Taeyong menganga kemudian menutup kembali persis seperti ikan koi, ia terkejut namun tidak mampu menyuarakan keterkejutannya sehingga hanya kata 'hah' saja yang berhasil keluar.

"Tapi kita perlu bersikap seperti pasangan sebenarnya, untuk malam ini saja. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama lengkap atau dengan marga saja, panggil saja namaku, Jaehyun. Atau nama kecilku, Yoon-oh. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Taeyongie, jadi ayo kita pergi."

"HAH?!" Taeyong benar-benar terlihat konyol dengan mulut yang terbuka sepenuhnya.

. . .

Mereka berdua memasuki _hall_ pesta dengan ragu—lebih tepatnya Taeyong yang ragu dan Jaehyun yang bersikap biasa, sangat biasa sebenarnya— ia berakting seperti pasangan pada umumnya, tangan yang memeluk pundak Taeyong, senyum tipis khas keluarga Jung. Ya ampun, mimpi apa Taeyong semalam bisa-bisanya malah pergi dengan musuh bebuyutannya?

Lelaki di samping Taeyong berhenti sejenak, "Kau tegang segali, santai saja." Bisik Jaehyun dengan suara beratnya, ia membuka pintu _hall_ dan disambut dengan musik klasik. Sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar terlambat, untung saja Henry ada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Oh! Kalian baru datang?" tiba-tiba suara Henry terdengar cukup keras, membuat perhatian tamu undangan mengarah ke profesor mereka itu. Taeyong mematung, tidak menyangka seluruh atensi tamu undangan malah terarah padanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, "Maaf Henry kami terlambat, harus ke perpustakaan dulu tadi." Balas Jaehyun dengan nada tegas seperti biasa, bisik-bisik tamu mulai terdengar. Tentu saja, sejak kapan Jaehyun dan Taeyong dekat memangnya?

" _It's alright,_ aku tidak menyangka kalian adalah pasangan, aku kira dua murid terbaikku ini tidak datang. Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati pesta," Henry berkata canggung, tapi ia sepertinya bahagia. sementara Jaehyun membalasnya dengan senyum datar lalu melangkah ke lantai dansa.

Mata Taeyong membola, Jaehyun serius mengajaknya berdansa? Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah berdansa dengan laki-laki! Mana ia tahu bagaimana cara berdansa dengan anak laki-laki?!

Sekalipun Tuhan mengaruniainya dengan bakat menari, bukan berarti Taeyong bisa menyesuaikan diri berdansa dengan laki-laki, apalagi jadi pihak perempuannya. Tidak, sungguh tidak. Demi Merlin, demi Godric, demi semua penyihir hebat di dunia ini! Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Dan sekarang.. mereka sudah benar-benar terjebak di antara siswa-siswi lain di tengah pesta dansa. "Jaehyun! Kau serius? Hei dengar aku belum pernah berdansa dengan laki-laki sebelumnya jadi—"

Ucapan Taeyong berhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan lebar milik Jaehyun memegang pinggangnya, Jaehyun juga mengarahkan tangan kiri milik Taeyong ke pundaknya. "Hanya begini saja, ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian berputar. Jauh lebih mudah daripada pelajaran rune kuno bukan?" Merlin! Rasanya Taeyong mau menyumpahi pemuda di depannya ini. "Kau punya pinggang yang ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki,"

Iya, dia sudah dengar tentang hal itu. Apalagi dari Ten yang selalu membandingkan pinggangnya dengan pinggang mirip perempuan, tapi mendengar ucapan itu dari Jung Jaehyun entah mengapa ada hal yang aneh di perutnya. Mungkin Taeyong akan muntah setelah ini dan berakhir di _hospital wing_ bersama Sejeong.

Berbicara mengenai Sejeong.. ah sepertinya Taeyong harus menjenguk adik kelasnya itu besok. Lagipula ia memaafkan adik kelasnya itu, ini semua gara-gara pemuda Jung yang mengajaknya paksa. "Diam sialan! Aku tidak pernah bilang untuk setuju dengan rencanamu ini, aku bisa saja merubahmu menjadi apapun karena kemampuan transfigurasiku baik, aku selalu membawa tongkatku kemana-mana,"

Tapi Jaehyun malah terkekeh, dan itu sungguh menjengkelkan. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Taeyong—ngomong-ngomong mereka sudah berdansa sesuai irama sedari tadi— "Peluk aku balik, ada seseorang yang harus aku hindari." Titah Jaehyun semaunya, Taeyong berdecak, tapi ia melakukan hal itu. "Oh, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu setelah ini, Lee. Mungkin aku akan memaafkan tindakanmu tempo hari, atau kau mau kutraktir di _Hogsmeade?_ Apapun, asal aku terbebas dari gadis fanatik itu."

"Kurang ajar sekali kau menggunakanku sebagai tameng dari Yeri Kim," gerutu Taeyong.

Musik berhenti dan mereka menyingkir dari lantai dansa, dengan terpaksa karena masih berakting sebagai pasangan Taeyong mengekori Jaehyun ke anak-anak Slytherin. Oh ngomong-ngomong ia tadi sungguhan melihat Doyoung pergi dengan Taeil, tapi Doyoung menatapnya tajam seperti induk kelinci yang anaknya diculik. Mungkin Doyoung membencinya karena ia pergi dengan Jaehyun, seandainya saja dia tahu ini semua bukanlah kesengajaan. Tapi dia tetap senang melihat Doyoung dan Taeil bersama.

"Kau datang," Yuta menyambut Jaehyun dengan sapaan yang mirip sindiran, tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, mengejek. Di sebelahnya, bukannya itu prefek Hufflepuff? Ji Hansol? Boleh juga Yuta kalau memilih pasangan.

Sementara itu Taeyong sendiri tampak tidak nyaman dengan Ten yang terus-menerus menatapnya seperti singa lapar. Ya ampun Ten pasti berpikir macam-macam karena Taeyong tidak menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia akan pergi bersama Sejeong. Jadi Taeyong mundur sedikit dan bersembunyi di balik punggung bidang Jaehyun.

" _I don't know you guys are a 'thing',_ " ungkap Johnny, sebelum Jaehyun mampu menjawab suara sepatu hak tinggi mendekati mereka. "Jaehyun kita harus bicara, aku sudah bilang pada kakek. Dia akan datang ke manormu liburan semester ini, aku tidak terima hal ini. Kenapa kau pergi dengan _dia_?! Seorang berdarah campuran, bukan bangsawan, berasal dari asrama lain, dan yang terpenting.. laki-laki!"

Perempuan itu mendorong pundak Taeyong supaya menyingkir, bukannya lemah, Taeyong belum memproses apa yang terjadi hingga ia hampir saja jatuh kalau Hansol tidak menahannya. "Yeri, aku tegaskan padamu. Kita bukan apa-apa, jadi terserah bagiku untuk pergi bersama siapa, berkencan bersama siapa, atau bahkan menikah bersama siapa. Kakekmu tidak akan merubah apapun, ayahku juga tidak bilang kita akan dijodohkan. Dan jaga sikapmu, kau fikir laki-laki akan suka dengan perempuan bar-bar?"

Yeri nampaknya terkejut dengan perkataan Jaehyun, perempuan itu hampir menitikkan air matanya. Taeyong benci perhatian berlebihan, tapi kali ini ia termasuk salah satu pusat perhatiannya. Perempuan itu pergi dengan kesal, menerobos kerumunan siswa yang mengelilingi mereka. "Jaehyun kau tak seharusnya membuat dia menangis, biar aku yang jelaskan—" Taeyong tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana, jadi dia berniat untuk mengejar Yeri, tapi Jaehyun menahan lengannya.

"Kalian berdua, pastikan kamarku sudah terbuka ketika aku kembali." Ia memerintah Yuta dan Johnny, kemudian melangkah pergi dengan Taeyong yang ia genggam tangannya—lebih mirip menggeret pemuda itu.

Mereka berjalan keluar dan malah menghilang di koridor yang cukup tersembunyi, letaknya ada di belakang ruang-ruang kelas mereka. "Taeyong dengar, aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengejar Yeri. Dia pantas mendapatkannya, aku sangat marah ketika dia menjelekkanmu tadi." Suara Jaehyun yang berat memecah kesunyian, nadanya dingin, dan nafasnya tidak beraturan khas orang yang sedang menekan emosinya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi orang-orang akan berfikir akulah pihak jahatnya, Jaehyun. Yeri bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa dan kau memarahinya! Pikirkan perasaannya, dia menyukaimu!"

"Berhenti!" nada Jaehyun naik, Taeyong langsung terdiam. Aura Jaehyun terdengar seperti seorang alpha yang sedang mengatakan perintah mutlaknya, membuat Taeyong hanya mampu bungkam dan menunduk. Jaehyun yang melihat lawan bicaranya menunduk dengan gestur ketakutan langsung menyesali perbuatannya, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, Lee Taeyong." Sesalnya.

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya ragu, menatap Jaehyun tepat di mata. "Maaf aku terlalu ikut campur," bisik Taeyong, membuat yang lebih tinggi menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu, percayalah, aku hanya tidak suka dia terus mengejarku apalagi sekarang menarikmu ke dalam masalah dan menjelekkanmu. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya, kau itu punya wajah yang rupawan dan otak yang jenius. Lagipula, masa bodoh dengan status darah seseorang. Asal aku tidak hidup bersama _muggle,_ _dad_ pasti tidak ambil masalah."

Tunggu..

Kenapa jadi seperti orang sedang menyatakan cinta sih?

Buru-buru Taeyong menarik diri sedikit menjauh dari Jaehyun, ia berdeham canggung. "Uhm.. kurasa aku harus segera kembali ke kamar, kau lihat wajah Ten tadi, hehe." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Jaehyun tidak membalas perkataannya, tapi ia malah mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Taeyong tepat di dahi.

Membuat Taeyong seperti diberi mantra kejut, diam kaku tanpa berkedip dan mulut yang setengah terbuka. "Y—YA! Apa itu tadi?!" pekik Taeyong yang tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa ibunya, bahasa Korea. Jaehyun terkekeh, "Cara keluarga Jung berterima kasih, mungkin? Hehehe. Kita berpisah disini, Lee. Selamat tinggal, oh jangan lupa aku akan mentraktirmu ke Hogsmeade, tentukan tanggalnya saja."

Dan Jaehyun benar-benar menghilang.

Wajah Taeyong merona parah, seingatnya ia tidak minum minuman beralkohol tadi, pasti gara-gara pemuda Jung sialan itu!

. . .

"Tae, _we need to talk,_ " tuh kan baru saja sampai di depan kamar Ten sudah menyambutnya seperti seorang penjaga ruangan, kedua tangannya dilipat di dada, bahkan ia belum mengganti pakaiannya itu.

Dan sepanjang jalan, semua siswa memandanginya, bahkan beberapa guru juga! Demi apa, memang ia dan Jaehyun itu pasangan David dan Victoria Beckham yang mengumumkan kalau mereka akan rujuk apa? Sampai jadi viral begini. "Baik, kita akan bicara. Tapi minimal biarkan aku berganti pakaian dulu,"

Mereka memasuki kamar bersamaan, Ten memantrai kamar mereka supaya jadi kedap suara. Taeyong masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya, ia juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama berwarna merah garis-garis. Kemudian ia mendudukkan badannya di tepi kasur.

Tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas di sampingnya, menemukan puding cokelat yang ia simpan dari makan siang tadi. Masih enak. "Seandainya aku punya peri rumah, sudah kusuruh ia mengirimiku makanan dari rumah," gerutu Taeyong pelan, "Ten, kau punya peri rumah?" tanyanya iseng. Ten mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kalau tidak siapa yang akan membersihkan _mansion_ dan memasak?"

"Oh, aku kira orangtuamu akan mempekerjakan _maid_ dibanding peri rumah," mengingat kecintaan keluarga Ten pada barang dan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan _muggles,_ "Tidak sampai ke tahap itu, _dad_ tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing. Lagipula Freezy dan Moony sudah bersama orangtuaku sedari mereka kecil. Mereka tidak mau dibebaskan, kau sendiri?"

Taeyong menggeleng, "Tentu tidak, ibuku bisa mati kaku kalau ia mendapati makhluk seperti peri rumah di rumah kami. Ayah saja tidak pernah menunjukkan kekuatan sihirnya, bahkan kami tidak memasang jaringan _floo_ di rumah. Jadi harus pergi ke _leaky cauldron_ atau ke tempat yang benar-benar tersembunyi untuk melakukan apparation. Itu kenapa aku sering naik pesawat ke London, baru naik kereta di King Cross daripada langsung ber _apparate._ "

Kalau soal itu Ten sih tidak bisa beradaptasi seperti Taeyong, lebih enak langsung sampai daripada capek di perjalanan. "Kau tidak sedang mengalihkan pikiranku dari kejadian tadi bukan?" selidik Ten, Taeyong nyengir. Temannya itu peka sekali urusan seperti ini. "Ceritanya panjang Ten, seharusnya aku pergi bersama Kim Sejeong dari ravenclaw—"

Dan cerita Taeyong pun mengalir, mengenai bagaimana ia bersembunyi ke perpustakaan, menabrak Jaehyun, dan mendengar cerita bahwa lelaki itu dikerjai teman-temannya. Sampai akhirnya Jaehyun mengajaknya pergi bersama dengan paksa dan menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta. Sampai situ Ten pasti paham bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya yang menyangkut Yeri Kim. Ten mengangguk-angguk, ia masih mengira ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong, tapi ia mempercayai temannya itu.

Ya walaupun ada yang Taeyong lewatkan, soal Jaehyun yang sempat membentaknya, tapi kemudian mencium pipinya. Sial, kenapa wajahnya terasa hangat lagi mengingat hal itu. "Kalian sungguhan tidak menjalin hubungan di belakangku bukan?" selidik Ten lagi, "Demi Merlin! Tidak Ten, aku bersumpah."

"BAIK! Aku percaya, ku kira kalian ada apa-apa." Mereka berdua akhirnya sama-sama berbaring di tempat tidur. "Tae," panggil Ten lagi.

Taeyong yang hampir memejamkan matanya, membuka matanya lagi. "Hm?" jawabnya singkat. "Pernah tidak, kau merasakan perasaan asing yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Rasanya badanmu menghangat, tapi lidahmu kelu, kupu-kupu merayapi perutmu, dan kau—selalu mengingat hal yang sama yang akan membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang idiot sepanjang waktu,"

Kok Taeyong rasanya bisa membayangkan apa yang Ten rasakan sih, pipi menghangat, tidak mampu berkata-kata, perut tergelitik, setidaknya ia tidak tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Mungkin pernah," balasnya, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Benarkah? Kau beruntung, lantas perasaan apa itu Tae? Dan bagaimana kau mengatasinya?"

Skak mat..

Ia juga baru merasakannya barusan. "Tidak tahu, aku hanya membiarkan perasaan itu apa adanya. Nanti juga pasti ada jalan keluarnya," jawab Taeyong sekenanya. "Begitukah? Ah, apa benar kata orang-orang, benci itu bisa berubah menjadi cinta?"

Sungguh Ten seperti anak berumur 15 tahun yang beru kenal dengan apa itu cinta, banyak bertanya dengan polosnya. Memang dia kira Taeyong sudah berpengalaman apa?! "Entah, tapi kurasa mungkin saja. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan? Setetes amortentia saja sudah bisa membuat orang yang kau inginkan bertekuk lutut,"

"Bukan, amortentia itu menciptakan obsesi. Bukan perasaan tulus, hah, kalau veritaserumku jadi nanti, aku akan memberikannya pada Johnny supaya tahu apa yang ia pikirkan mengenaiku. _G'nite_ Tae,"

Astaga.. Taeyong jadi ingat tugas membuat veritaserumnya! Belum dikerjakan dengan benar, dan sudah mendekati bulan purnama.

Eh tunggu! Jadi sedari tadi Ten mengoceh tentang Johnny?! Pantas jadi aneh, rupanya Johnny sudah hampir mendapatkan Ten. Semoga saja lelaki itu tidak mempermainkan Ten, kalau iya, Taeyong akan menendang kejantanannya kalau perlu sampai dia tidak bisa memiliki keturunan di masa mendatang.

. . .

Hari ini hari libur dan Ten menyeretnya yang masih ingin tidur lebih lama ke hogsmeade, Ten bilang ia bosan makan di aula besar terus-menerus sesekali mereka harus makan di luar. Taeyong merapatkan topi kupluknya, dingin, tentu saja karena salju sudah mulai turun.

Atribut natal sudah mulai dipasang dimana-mana, kalau natal begini rasanya Taeyong rindu ibunya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menelpon ibunya dengan ponsel bukan? Bawa saja tidak.

Setelah berbelanja untuk beberapa detik—lebih tepatnya Ten yang belanja dan Taeyong membeli buku— mereka mampir ke _three broomstick_ untuk makan siang. Mereka berdua memesan _fish and chips_ dan _butterbeer._

"Keberatan kalau aku bergabung?" sebuah suara berat mengejutkan mereka berdua, lelaki tinggi dengan senyum lebar duduk di hadapan mereka. Astaga! Itu senior mereka yang sekarang menjadi _elite auror_ di kementrian, Chanyeol Park. "Senior!" sapa Ten ramah.

Chanyeol merapatkan mantelnya, "Meja lain sudah penuh, ah senang bertemu dengan kalian. Terakhir kali kuingat kalian masih tingkat tiga dan masih kecil, tapi sekarang tetap saja kecil ya." Candanya, membuat Ten dan Taeyong merajuk kesal.

Ngomong-ngomong, dulu sekali Taeyong pernah tertarik pada Chanyeol. Memang hanya sebatas suka, tapi baginya yang masih di tingkat awal, Chanyeol adalah pemuda keren. Mantan kapten Quidditch Gryffindor, mantan ketua asrama, lulus dengan nilai tinggi, dan langsung diterima sebagai auror tanpa tes berarti pula. Sudah begitu wajahnya tampan dan badannya bagus. Taeyong memang suka perempuan tapi ia juga suka laki-laki, apalagi yang keren seperti Chanyeol, seandainya Chanyeol adalah kakaknya.

Menurut kabar kekasih Chanyeol sakit dan meninggal dua tahun lalu, tepat ketika Chanyeol ditugaskan sebagai Auror ke Switzerland. Padahal mereka itu salah satu pasangan hits di Hogwarts dulunya, dan menurut kabar juga Chanyeol tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun setelah itu. Mungkin cintanya pada sang mantan kekasih begitu dalam.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi auror, _hyung?_ " tanya Taeyong penasaran, " _Perfect,_ sekarang sudah jauh lebih ringan daripada dulu ketika masih jadi junior. Moody tidak pernah memberi kami waktu istirahat," kenangnya sambil tertawa, jujur saja Taeyong masih ingin jadi auror. Dan sosok di depannya ini adalah inspirasinya. "Kau mau jadi auror, hm?"

Taeyong mengangguk yakin, "Semangat, kalau kau memang sungguhan berbakat pasti akan diterima, bagaimana denganmu Ten?" Ten yang menyuapkan kentang goreng ke mulut buru-buru menelannya, "Belum kupikirkan, mungkin aku akan bekerja di dunia _muggle_ seperti _dad,_ atau bahkan ikut dia jadi auror." Ten kan bukan tipe yang menentukan masa depannya, baginya biarkan saja jalan apa adanya.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban Ten, mereka berbincang-bincang sampai Taeyong menggebu-gebu menceritakan ambisinya menjadi seorang auror, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambut adik kelas di depannya itu gemas.

Tanpa tahu seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan kesal.

"Jaehyun! Mau kemana kau? Kau yang paling semangat ke three broomstick tapi kenapa pergi! Hei!" Yuta menjerit-jerit, tapi pemuda yang ia panggil tetap melengang pergi, Johnny menahan lengannya. "Biarkan saja, ayo masuk."

Mereka melangkah mendekat dan menemukan Ten, Taeyong, dan juga sosok lain di dekat pintu. "Oh hai, Ten! Kebetulan sekali," sapa Johnny, memang kebetulan, mereka dipaksa Jaehyun pergi ke hogsmeade pagi tadi. Tapi malah pemuda itu berbalik pergi, jadi Johnny tidak tahu kalau akan bertemu Ten disana. "Yo! Chanyeol!" sapa Johnny akrab, tentu saja, mereka kenal lama.

Yuta juga menyapa Johnny, "Berdua saja, kemana temanmu yang satu lagi?" Chanyeol tahu Johnny punya teman akrab dua orang. "Ah, Jaehyun. Entahlah bocah sinting itu, baru juga masuk kesini langsung berlari keluar lagi," balas Yuta acuh, Ten menyetujui, Jaehyun memang sedikit sinting.

Taeyong diam, padahal kan mereka sempat berjanji bertemu di _hogsmeade_ kalau ada waktu? Ah, mungkin bukan hari ini yang Jaehyun maksud. Lagipula Jaehyun bilang kalau Taeyong yang mengatur tanggal, dan Taeyong belum menentukan harinya.

Tapi tetap saja aneh, ada apa dengan Jaehyun sampai ia berbalik pergi?

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **Yee bisa update xD ternyata aku minggu tenang, doain ya minggu depan uasku lancar aamiin ^^ AAAAA ASDFGHJKL NCT127 COMEBACK!:( ya Allah mas johnny;A; fyi dia itu salah satu bias aku di rookies, dan sekarang debut. Demi apaaaaaaa;A; aaaa kenapa ketika aku mau uas sihhh /bakar gedung sm/ .g wkwk. Sukses ya comebacknya semoga 1** **st** **win aamiiinn duh sayang-sayangkuuu. Ah kacau, makin muda aja grup yg aku suka:( aku kira svt itu terakhir, ternyata masih ada nct ga bener T.T gapapa lah, jadi ahjumma fans pun aku siap lol.**

 **Wkwkw abaikan kita doain aja comebacknya nct bagussss hidup limitless! Kasian dd mark ga bisa istirahat:( ah aku selalu suka tipe cowo kaya mark, unyu ehehehehe. Yasudah abaikan lagi, ayo review biar aku semangat ketik lanjutannya XD wkwkwk /g**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Athiya064/Kyung064  
Title: ****Mind if I Knock In?** **  
Cast: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Seo, Ten Chittaphon** **Leechaiyapornkul** **  
Other Cast: NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other.  
Genre: Romance, hurt, ****Hogwarts** **!AU  
Language: Indonesian.  
Desclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
Words:  
Contacts: ****athiya064** **on line/twitter/ig**

 _"_ _Aku bersu_ _mpah akan merubahmu menjadi katak rawa di kelas transfigurasi nanti, Jung! Lihat saja!"_

 **. . .**

Pukul tujuh, jam makan malam di aula besar. Sudah mulai sepi karena sebagian anak akan pulang untuk liburan natal bersama keluarga mereka. Tapi beberapa siswa kelas akhir memilih tetap tinggal dan hanya kembali di hari natal dan akan kembali lagi ke hogwarts pada tahun baru.

"Oh, dingin sekali disini." Yuta mengeluh, entah merupakan sindiran atau bukan. Orang-orang di meja Slytherin selalu diam sesuai adab yang baik ketika makan, biasanya ia, Johnny, dan Jaehyun adalah pengecualian. Mereka sering bersenda gurau atau sekedar membicarakan olahraga yang sedang populer. Tapi kali ini mereka ikut-ikutan diam. "Kau benar, ah, aku akan makan di meja Gryffindor."

Belum sempat kedua temannya merespon Johnny sudah berpindah ke meja Gryffindor yang letaknya tepat di seberang mereka, mengabaikan betapa mencoloknya jubah hijau diantara warna merah dan kuning disana. Yuta mengumpat dalam hati, semenjak di _hogsmeade_ akhir pekan lalu _mood_ Jaehyun berubah buruk. Ia diam sepanjang hari, kadang bahkan menolak bermain, hanya keluar untuk pelajaran dan quidditch, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan Yeri yang membuntutinya setiap saat dan menganggap perempuan itu angin lalu.

Baik Yuta maupun Johnny sendiri sebenarnya sudah mulai wajar dengan sahabat mereka dan tidak mendesaknya untuk bicara, mereka memutuskan meninggalkan Jaehyun, seperti Johnny yang berbicara dengan Ten dan Yuta dengan Hansol. Dan sekarang dengan kurangajarnya Johnny berlalu lebih dulu bersama Ten, meninggalkan Yuta dengan Jaehyun.

Sudah beberapa menit dan Jaehyun masih mengaduk makanannya, membuat Yuta mau tidak mau jengah sendiri. Ia baru saja akan berdiri sebelum Jaehyun menoleh, "Mau kemana? Ke meja Hufflepuff?" Jaehyun tidak menahannya, tapi suaranya menandakan seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. "Kenapa? Kau masih membutuhkanku?" sindir Yuta, tidak perduli nanti Jaehyun akan ngambek atau bagaimana. Mulutnya memang benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Tapi tatapan memelas Jaehyun membuat Yuta memutar bola matanya sebal, "Ba—ik, aku akan duduk. Kutendang pantat Johnny nanti karena meninggalkanku bersamamu," Jaehyun mau tak mau tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat. Yuta mulai lega, sepertinya _mood_ Jaehyun membaik, _yup thanks to him._ "Memang kau benar-benar serius dengan _prefect_ Hufflepuff itu?"

Pertanyaan Jaehyun membuat Yuta diam, "Menurutmu aku pernah main-main tidak?" tanya Yuta balik, tapi Jaehyun hanya memberi tatapan kosong, tidak menjawab dengan verbal. " _He's playing hard to get, well I don't blame him though._ Dia tampan, tinggi, sifatnya ramah, pintar, dan seorang _prefect._ Sementara aku.. membuat ramuan saja harus remidi bersama Henry berkali-kali, mungkin aku tidak sepadan baginya,"

Baru kali ini Yuta mencurahkan isi hatinya, biasanya dia sok tangguh. Biar bawaannya congkak, banyak tingkah, bermulut tajam, dan jago olahraga. Sebenarnya dia lumayan manis, asal dia mau mengendalikan mulutnya saja. "Kau bilang Hansol tidak jadi ditunangkan dengan Jonghyun-ssi bukan? Padahal kabarnya Hansol sangat menyukai lelaki itu, tapi harus kecewa di akhir karena Jonghyun yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain?"

Jaehyun ingat suatu hari Yuta pernah uring-uringan dan hanya Johnny yang menanggapi hal itu, sementara ia hanya diam—bukan berarti tidak mendengarkan. Kalau tidak salah itu selepas Yuta pernah jalan dengan Hansol, jadi dia merasa dibohongi karena mengira Hansol masih menyukai Jonghyun.

"Duh, bisa tidak sih tidak membahas hal itu?" jengkel pemuda asal Jepang itu. "Nah, kau yang tidak mengerti, Bakamoto." Yuta mendelik, benci sekali panggilan itu ditujukan padanya, sekalipun ia memang tidak sepintar Jaehyun dan Johnny. "Apa maksudmu Jung?!"

Tuhkan, baru digoda sedikit saja sudah berapi-api. "Kau pikirkan lagi, Hansol menyukai orang lain, ia adalah sosok yang tertutup walaupun ramah, tapi mengapa ia membiarkanmu dekat dengannya sepanjang waktu?" Jaehyun menatap Yuta gemas, "Kenapa memang?" tanya pemuda itu balik. " _For god's sake, you're worse than_ Johnny. _Of course_ dia pasti tertarik padamu, _baka!_ Artinya dia memberimu kesempatan dekat dengannya, kalau kau benar-benar tulus, mungkin suatu saat Hansol juga membuka hatinya untukmu,"

"Oh.. begitu—"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"—WAH BENARKAH?!"

Bodoh, sekali bakamoto juga tetap bakamoto. Dia bodoh bukan hanya masalah pelajaran, membaca sikap orang lain saja tidak bisa. Hah sudah takdirnya kalau dia pasti tidak bakal diterima ikut N.E.W.T. "Kau pikir saja sendiri," Jaehyun mengernyit sebal. Yuta malah terkekeh seperti orang gila, kemudian ia menatap Jaehyun kembali. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kau _badmood_ setiap saat akhir-akhir ini? Lelaki tidak mungkin mengalami PMS bukan?"

Tanpa ampun Jaehyun menoyor kepala Yuta, tidak perduli sebenarnya pemuda itu lebih tua darinya. "Jangan dibahas, aku tidak mau membahasnya!" kali ini Yuta sudah kembali dari mode berbunga-bunganya jadi mode menyebalkan lagi, "Hei! Aku ini temanmu, hargai aku dengan membagi perasaanmu juga!"

 _Bleh,_ teman katanya?

Yuta menunggu, tapi bahkan sampai makanannya sendiri habis Jaehyun tidak segera membuka mulut. Gitu sok-sokan menceramahinya tentang Hansol, 'Ah ngomong-ngomong sedang apa Hansol sekarang? Apa makanannya sudah habis? Apa tidak berniat mendatangiku?' batin Yuta dalam hati. "Kalau kau tak buka mulut juga, aku benar-benar akan pergi," ancam Yuta.

Namun Jaehyun tampaknya tak perduli lagi kalau Yuta akan pergi, Yuta mendelik sebal, tahu gitu daritadi ia benar-benar ngobrol bersama Hansol. "Jangan bilang ini gara-gara Lee Taeyong?" entah dapat pemikiran darimana Yuta mengeluarkan pendapat seperti itu, namun reaksi Jaehyun sungguh di luar dugaan, pemuda itu menatap Yuta berapi-api.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku!" Jaehyun berkata dengan penuh penekanan, Yuta sampai bergidik sendiri. Kalau Jaehyun sampai bereaksi seperti itu, sudah pasti seratus persen Lee Taeyong-lah penyebab perubahan sifatnya. _Heol,_ tidak disangka sekali. Lee Taeyong yang kutu buku, pintar, tapi bersifat dingin dan aneh itu bisa merubah Jaehyun sebegininya.

"Iya iya, tidak kusebut lagi. Memang kenapa? Kau masih dendam gara-gara insiden kecoa itu? Tapi di malam pesta Henry itu kayanya kalian baik-baik saja deh,"

Trang!

Suara sendok dan garpu yang sengaja dipukulkan ke piring terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat beberapa siswa menoleh ke arah mereka. Jaehyun benar-benar sudah melanggar perintah ayahnya untuk menjaga etika ketika sedang makan. " _Dad_ benar, seorang _pure-blood_ memang sebaiknya hanya bergaul dengan _pure-blood_ lainnya. _Mudblood_ dan _half-blood_ adalah kelompok yang menjijikan,"

Bersamaan dengan itu Jaehyun bangkit dan meninggalkan Yuta, padahal makanan di piringnya belum berkurang banyak. Yuta melongo, pertama sejak kapan Jaehyun jadi tidak sopan ketika makan? Keluarganya menjunjung tinggi etika sopan meskipun mereka kadang sedikit menyebalkan. Kedua, biarpun Jaehyun _pure-blood_ dan seorang Slytherin dia jarang membawa masalah soal perbedaan status darah, ayahnya juga tidak sebenci itu kok dengan _mudblood_ apalagi dengan _half-blood_ , Junhui kawan Slytherin mereka yang seorang _half-blood_ bahkan pernah numpang di manor keluarga Jung ketika penerbangan dari London ke Beijing ditutup semua karena masalah bencana alam. Dan terakhir, Jaehyun itu _food-fighter_ mustahil baginya menyia-nyiakan makanan, sumpah apa yang dilakukan Lee Taeyong?!

. . .

"Tae, aku akan keluar sebentar, jangan kunci pintu kamarnya."

Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seingatnya sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Taeyong curiga, "Tidak kemana-mana, aish, baiklah aku menemani Johnny."

Jawaban cepat Ten mau tidak mau makin membuat Taeyong curiga, ada apa dengan anak itu? Biasanya juga ia segera kembali ke asrama Gryffindor selepas makan malam, entah bercanda, bermain, menari, atau bahkan sekedar tidur-tiduran menemani Taeyong. "Yasudah kalau bersama Johnny, ingat kau masih tetap punya jam malam walaupun kau sudah tingkat akhir, dan jangan sampai aku menemukanmu di hutan terlarang,"

Ten yang awalnya takut-takut Taeyong akan mengunci dirinya di kamar dan melarangnya pergi malah terkejut sendiri, "Kau—mengizinkanku?" tanya Ten bingung, "Ya memang kau kira aku akan melarangmu? Kau kan bukan pacarku Ten," canda Taeyong, Ten mencebik sebal. "Sudah jangan dramatis, kalau kau bersama Johnny aku yakin kau baik-baik saja." Taeyong menepuk pundak Ten lembut.

Memang benar, Taeyong bisa dibilang percaya dengan Johnny. Tidak perduli kedua orang itu mengawali hubungan mereka dengan paksaan. Lagipula, kalau Ten sudah membuka hatinya ya mau bagaimana lagi? "Jangan bersikap _mom-ish,_ kau tidak pantas, _bye!_ " dan Ten pergi meninggalkan _rommate_ nya yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Tapi ditinggalkan Ten di saat belum waktunya tidur membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman juga, keluar ke _common room_ tapi yang ada disana hanya anak-anak tingkat awal. Harus kemana dia? Ke perpustakaan? Lagi? Sekutu buku apapun dirinya, ia bukan _library-maniac_ jadi harus cari tempat lain.

Mungkin mengunjungi Doyoung di asramanya adalah ide yang baik!

Langkahnya ia percepat dan dalam beberapa menit saja ia sudah sampai di luar asrama Gryffindor, letak asrama Hufflepuff yang berada di dekat dapur membuat Taeyong harus berpapasan dengan siswa-siswi lain. Ia hanya menyapa mereka sekilas dan mempercepat langkahnya lagi. Baru saja ia akan menuruni tangga menuju _basement_ dimana pintu menara asrama Hufflepuff dapat ditemukan tapi ia malah berhenti tepat di depan aula besar.

Holy moly..

Mata bulat Taeyong mendapati Taeil dan Doyoung bercengkrama di tempat latihan _Hogwart's Choir_ , _well_ , memang sih mereka termasuk anggota paduan suaranya. Tapi tidak ingat waktu sekali. Kalau saja Filch dan kucingnya melihat kedua siswa itu berciuman, mungkin mereka sudah diberi detensi ibu kepala sekolah. " _Ugh, I think I'm gonna vomit_ ,"

Gagal sudah rencananya bermain dengan Doyoung, kenapa teman-temannya jadi menyebalkan ketika mereka sudah punya pasangan? Memang begini apa nasib seorang jomblo? Ditinggalkan, sendirian, bingung harus melakukan apa.

Karena merasa tidak punya tujuan lagi, Taeyong melangkah ke asramanya lagi. Ia berhenti sejenak di toilet dekat aula depan, sebenarnya Taeyong hanya ingin membasuh muka dan menyelesaikan 'urusan' di toilet. Tapi tubuhnya terhadang oleh badan bidang sosok yang dikenalnya di pintu.

Jung Jaehyun.

Dengan wajah yang semakin pucat dan menunjukkan kalau ia kurang tidur, rambut _blonde_ yang sedikit basah dan poni yang disibakkan ke belakang. "Oh hei Jaehyun, tumben menggunakan toilet siswa lantai dasar?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Tapi bukan balasan atas pertanyaannya yang Taeyong dapat, Jaehyun malah melewatinya begitu saja. Wajahnya datar, seolah tidak menganggap Taeyong ada. Padahal tidak mungkin, Taeyong jelas-jelas berdiri di hadapannya! Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Jaehyun seolah dengan sengaja menubrukkan bahunya ke bahu Taeyong.

"A—apa-apaan itu?!" Jerit Taeyong tidak terima. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada putera keluarga Jung tapi mengapa ia dibalas dengan sedemikian rupa? Bukannya mereka teman ya beberapa hari yang lalu? "Dia kira dia bisa seenaknya pada semua orang? Dasar, benar-benar licin seperti ular!"

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang Jaehyun jadi menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini? Itu membuat Taeyong makin kesal, rasanya ia benar-benar tidak punya teman lagi. Ia merapikan jubahnya ketika selesai menggunakan toilet dan melangkah keluar.

Taeyong memutuskan melangkah ke lapangan memanah saja, setidaknya disana udaranya sejuk dan mungkin berhasil menghilangkan kepenatannya. Ia duduk di rumput yang kering, memperhatikan masih saja ada anak-anak yang berlatih memanah di malam hari. Bukan latihan serius, lebih kepada latihan individual saja.

Ia mengenali beberapa di antara mereka, Mark Lee. Terlepas dari perbedaan umur dan tingkat kelas, Mark adalah salah satu kawan dekat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Kadang Taeyong tak malu bertukar pikiran dengan adik kelas yang jenius itu. Namun dibalik segala kesempurnaan Mark, ia masih seorang manusia biasa. Lihatlah betapa lucunya Mark ketika anak panahnya bahkan tidak menyentuh papan bidik sama sekali.

"Yaa! Mark _hyung!_ Anak panahmu melenceng jauh!" suara melengking seseorang dengan atribut hufflepuff itu memecah keheningan namanya Haechan, Taeyong tahu karena Mark dan ketiga kawannya itu kemana-mana selalu bersama. Mark menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Jeno, kau tunjukkan caranya, aku lelah mengajarinya terus-menerus," kali ini si Hufflepuff mengadu pada sosok dengan mata sipit berwajah rupawan disana, seorang Slytherin bernama Jeno.

Jeno yang pembawaannya tenang memposisikan dirinya, ia menarik busur dan melesatkan anak panahnya, dan anak panah itu menyentuh papan bidik. Tidak sempurna, tapi nilai 9 jelas bukan nilai yang rendah. Jauh lebih baik daripada Mark yang menghasilkan nilai 0. " _I'm doomed,_ " gerutu Mark.

"Jangan loyo, badanmu harus tegap dan sikumu dibuat sejajar. Juga jangan terlalu kaku, kalau kau terlalu lemah anak panahnya tidak akan bisa sampai ke papan bidik, kalau kaku dia akan melenceng," jelas yang beratribut Ravenclaw, suaranya lembut—dibandingkan Haechan yang melengking, Mark yang tidak berhenti mengeluh, dan Jeno yang senantiasa diam— Jaemin mengatur postur badannya di sebelah Mark, mengisyaratkan Mark untuk menirukannya.

Mereka menunggu sampai angin tidak berhembus terlalu kuat, dan Jaemin melepaskan anak panahnya ke bidik lain diikuti dengan Mark yang melakukan hal serupa. Jaemin mampu menghasilkan poin 8 sementara Mark mengalami kemajuan dan menghasilkan angka 6. "Nah, setidaknya kau tidak _off-side_ lagi." Jaemin tersenyum ramah.

Mark mengangguk-angguk paham, "Sepertinya postur memang menentukan, _thanks_ Nana." Ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, dibalas Jaemin dengan senyuman. "Kau tidak berterima kasih padaku dan Jeno?!" Haechan menyalak kembali, Mark mendengus, sudah terbiasa dengan _mood swing_ anak itu.

"Jeno tidak meminta, lagipula, kamu tidak berhenti marah-marah sedari tadi Haechan. Beda dengan Jaemin yang mengajari dengan lembut," ledek Mark setengah bercanda, namun langsung diakhiri dengan erangan sakit karena Haechan menginjak kakinya. Hampir saja Mark melontarkan sebuah mantra ke anak itu, namun ia buru-buru mengatur emosinya 'dilarang menyerang sesama teman dengan sengaja' larangan ibu kepala sekolah itu berputar-putar di benak Mark.

" _Good job, kids!_ " Taeyong ikut-ikutan menoleh mendengar suara berat dari arah belakangnya, begitupula dengan keempat anak di lapangan itu. "Senior?" panggil Mark sedikit heran, mereka langsung mendekat ke tepi lapangan.

Membuat Taeyong berdiri juga, "Um hai, aku menonton kalian berlatih," Taeyong menjelaskan alasan keberadaannya. Senior Chanyeol yang entah muncul darimana masih tersenyum lebar, "Aku memperhatikan dari jendela ruang rapat guru tadi, kalian benar-benar berbakat, dan Mark.. kau hanya perlu latihan maka kau akan sama berbakat dengan mereka,"

"Senior sedang apa disini?" tanya Jeno yang sedari tadi menutup mulut, "Ah, aku.. aku sedang libur dari kementrian, hanya sebulan. Berhubung aku bingung, jadi aku memutuskan membantu di Hogwarts. Semacam magang, hitung-hitung menyalurkan mimpiku dulu karena aku sempat ingin sekali jadi seorang profesor,"

Mereka berlima mengangguk-angguk, apalagi Taeyong, matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Artinya, dia bisa bertanya-tanya mengenai urusan auror lebih dalam. "Kenapa senior menghabiskan liburan di Hogwarts, bukannya membosankan? Kalau aku sih lebih baik jalan-jalan," celetuk Haechan, Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyuman, tapi ada ekspresi pedih disana.

"Disini, sumber kebahagiaanku. Tidak ada tempat lain seindah Hogwarts," mata bening Chanyeol memandang ke sekeliling, "Kami akan datang ke peringatan kematian senior Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol menunduk memandang Jaemin yang berkata dengan pelan.

Ya, benar, selain karena alasan libur, Chanyeol tentu datang ke Hogwarts demi memperingati hari kematian mantan kekasihnya. Dan yang rutin menyelenggarakan tentu saja asrama Ravenclaw, asrama kekasihnya dulu. Mereka mengadakannya di awal bulan Januari, yang artinya sebentar lagi.

Mengapa hari kematian Baekhyun diperingati di Hogwarts? Tentu saja, karena tidak akan ada yang memperingatinya selain Hogwarts. Baekhyun adalah _muggleborn,_ dan kedua orangtuanya membuang anak mereka sesaat ketika mereka tahu identitas Baekhyun yang seorang penyihir. Lagipula jasa Baekhyun sebagai mantan _prefect_ Ravenclaw, murid yang menyenangkan dan mudah bersosialisasi, sekaligus salah satu murid terjenius kala itu akan selalu dikenang Hogwarts.

Baekhyun sudah berulangkali mencatatkan namanya di lemari piala Hogwarts, tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya. Oleh karena itu, peringatan kematiannya akan selalu dilakukan. Setidaknya setahun dua kali, di hari kematiannya dan di hari ulangtahunnya. " _He's an amazing person,_ " puji Mark tulus, yang lain mengangguk-angguk. " _I know,_ seandainya saja aku masih bisa melihatnya melayang-layang seperti yang dilakukan si hantu _nearly headless_ itu." Canda Chanyeol mencoba membangkitkan suasana.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku ingin pulang ketika pertama kali sampai di Hogwarts," Jeno bergidik, ternyata tampang dingin hanyalah _cover,_ ia benci hantu-hantu yang gemar melayang-layang apalagi ketika makan malam. "Kau akan mengajar pelajaran apa senior?" tanya Taeyong penasaran.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Membantu _madame_ Min untuk mengajar pelajaran terbang," tentu saja, Chanyeol adalah salah satu penerbang terbaik Hogwarts. Tapi hal itu membuat Taeyong sedih, ia sudah tidak mengambil pelajaran itu lagi karena kemampuan terbangnya tentu sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, bahkan keempat anak di depannya pun sudah tidak mengambil pelajaran itu. Itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk siswa tingkat awal.

"Sudah mendekati jam malam, sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke asrama masing-masing." Yang lain mengangguk, kemudian berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan memasuki kastil Hogwarts menuju asrama masing-masing.

Taeyong berjalan bersisian dengan Mark, " _Hyung,_ kau apa kau sudah menetapkan pilihan menjadi apa ketika lulus nanti? Kudengar batas pengumpulan _form_ aplikasinya dipercepat?" tanya adik kelasnya itu berbasa-basi, ia sudah dengar cerita Taeyong dan keraguannya menjadi seorang Auror karena ayahnya yang tidak menyukai pekerjaan itu—meski Mark tidak tahu alasan mengapa ayah Taeyong membenci auror.

"Aku tetap akan memilih auror Mark, lagipula profesor bilang _form_ nya tidak mutlak. Bisa diubah kalau memang alasannya kuat," jelas Taeyong, " _Cool,_ kau mungkin bisa menjadi _the next_ senior Chanyeol." Taeyong mengacak rambut Mark yang sekarang jadi lebih tinggi darinya, dulu ketika mereka pertama kali dekat sepertinya Mark masih se-lengannya. "Itu sebabnya aku senang senior menghabiskan waktu di Hogwarts, aku ingin belajar banyak darinya. Doakan ya,"

Mark mengangguk-angguk riang, "Kau juga jangan lengah dengan O.W.L mu Mark, itu penting tahu," nasihat Taeyong, tiba-tiba Mark berhenti di koridor, Taeyong ikut-ikutan berhenti. Mark menoleh, padahal koridor sedang sepi-sepinya. "Ada apa Mark?" tanya Taeyong penasaran.

"Kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita _hyung?_ Ah, lupakan, mungkin perasaanku saja." Buru-buru Mark menghapus pikiran bodohnya, tapi hal itu membuat Taeyong mencengkram sisi jubah Mark erat-erat, adik kelasnya itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. " _Hyung.._ takut hantu?"

Yang lebih tua mengangguk berkali-kali dengan ekspresi setengah tegang, Mark menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Hahaha, bukan, aku yakin bukan hantu. Aish, orang-orang, kenapa masih takut hantu padahal di Hogwarts banyak hantu berkeliaran. Ayo _hyung,_ kujamin tidak ada apa-apa."

Mereka tidak sadar saja, sosok dengan rambut pirang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pilar koridor.

. . .

" _Tell me,_ kau bertengkar dengan Jung Jaehyun?!" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang Taeyong terima sesaat ketika ia baru membuka mata, Ten sudah berdiri lengkap dengan seragamnya. Taeyong mendecih, "Jam berapa kau kembali ke kamar dini hari tadi Ten?"

Ten nyengir, "Aku dengar kau membuka pintu diam-diam," ia merutuki kesensitifan Taeyong bahkan ketika ia tidur. Sebenarnya, tadi malam ia dan Johnny pergi main quidditch sebentar, lalu mereka main di kamar Johnny—dan itu jadi kala pertama ia masuk asrama Slytherin, Ten hampir memekik seperti perempuan ketika mendapati gurita besar menempel di kaca asrama, ia lupa asrama Slytherin ada di bawah danau—

Mereka mempelajari ramuan veritaserum yang menjadi pekerjaan rumah mereka, tapi berakhir Ten yang ketiduran di ranjang Johnny. Sumpah, ia iri sekali dengan kamar Johnny yang besar dan hanya dihuni seorang diri. Saking empuknya kasur Johnny, Ten malah terbuai ke alam mimpi.

Bangun-bangun ia terkejut mendapati Johnny yang hanya menempati sebagian kecil dari ranjang itu lantaran kebiasaan Ten yang tidur berputar-putar membuatnya menginvasi kasur lelaki itu. Ten merasa tidak enak, karena bisa saja Johnny terjatuh. Jadi ia membangunkan Johnny dan berpamitan kembali ke asramanya, tapi lelaki itu malah mengantarnya sampai asrama Gryffindor, padahal itu sudah dini hari.

Untunglah mereka tidak dipergoki penjaga sekolah, jadi Ten melanjutkan tidurnya, tapi tidak bisa karena ia terus terbayang-bayang wajah Johnny makanya ia bangun dan siap lebih pagi dari Taeyong.

Ia terkejut menyadari betapa baik hatinya lelaki yang kini berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu, hah, seandainya ia lupa kalau mereka hanya berhubungan 'palsu' maksudnya hanya didasari paksaan, bukan ketulusan. Taeyong melangkahkan kaki rampingnya ke kamar mandi dan mandi kemudian mengganti pakaiannya.

Bicara mengenai Taeyong, ia jadi ingat bagaimana Yuta tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Johnny ketika ia dan kekasihnya itu sedang mempelajari ramuan. Jadi ia memutuskan bertanya saja langsung kepada sang teman sekamar, ia memperhatikan Taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan jubah seragamnya. Air masih menetes dari rambut hitam kecokelatan pemuda itu diikuti aroma sampo vanila yang menguar.

Ten mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan mantra pengering, " _Thanks,_ " balas Taeyong singkat. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jung Jaehyun?" tanya Ten, Taeyong mendelik sebal. " _A good morning will be nice,_ Ten." Sindirnya, tentu saja masa dari baru membuka mata Ten sudah menanyai hal itu padanya?

"Um, oke, maaf. _Good morning,_ Tae." Ten kembali nyengir, " _Good morning,_ " Taeyong menjawab sambil memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya.

" _So,_ apa kau bertengkar dengan Jung Jaehyun?" Ten kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Taeyong menatapnya tidak percaya, mungkin kerutan segi empat imajiner terbentuk di dahinya saat ini. Berapa kali dia menanyakan 'Apa-kau-bertengkar-dengan-Jung-Jaehyun?' tumben sekali Ten perduli dengan lelaki itu?

Dengan langkah yang diperlebar Taeyong berjalan mendahului Ten keluar kamar, mereka harus sarapan sebelum pergi ke kelas pertahanan akan ilmu hitam. "Tae! Kau tidak menjawabku!" ia mengejar Taeyong dan mengunci kamar tidur mereka. "Berhenti menanyakan hal itu Ten, memang kau kira aku tipe yang akan menyulut pertengkaran dengan orang aneh semacam dia? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan hingga membuat dia bersikap begitu,"

Lelaki asal Thailand itu mengangguk mengiyakan, memang sih, selama ini juga selalu Jaehyun dan kawanannya yang bikin onar. Ia juga heran, mengapa ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Johnny yang dulu ia anggap semenyebalkan Jaehyun. Tapi mungkin benar, Jaehyun lah yang paling menyebalkan. "Memang kenapa kau tanya hal itu?"

Kali ini Taeyong mengalah dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Ten, "Yuta bilang Jaehyun uring-uringan sejak beberapa hari lalu ketika mereka main ke _hogsmeade,_ ketika dia tanya apa ada hubungannya denganmu Jaehyun jadi lebih uring-uringan. Tapi semalam ia bilang Jaehyun datang ke asrama dengan raut wajah campur aduk, Yuta melihatnya berkeliaran di sekitar asrama Gryffindor dari peta perompak dan kau juga ada disana. Makanya ia kira kalian bertengkar, kau tahu peta perompak hanya menampilkan posisi bukannya apa yang kalian lakukan," jelas Ten panjang lebar.

Tunggu dulu, _hogsmeade?_ Kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal ya? Dan apa pula maksud Yuta? Semalam ia dan Jaehyun tidak bertemu kecuali di kamar mandi siswa, mungkin hanya kebetulan ia dan Jaehyun ada di tempat yang berdekatan. Tapi ada urusan apa ia berada di sekitar asrama Gryffindor? "Mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan, nanti aku akan minta maaf." Taeyong mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di dagu imut.

Ten membola, "Ya! Jangan! Dia yang salah kenapa kau yang minta maaf Tae? Sudah abaikan saja dia, aku hanya bertanya."

Mereka memasuki kelas profesor Leo, seperti biasa Taeyong tanpa canggung duduk di area depan. Tidak paling depan sebenarnya, ia duduk di bangku nomor dua, tepat di belakang beberapa perempuan Ravenclaw—sebenarnya ia mau saja duduk paling depan, tapi Ten selalu menahannya karena ia sedikit takut dengan profesor Leo, jadilah mereka duduk di barisan nomor dua—

Nah ada yang aneh, Ten saja sampai hampir memekik, Johnny dan kedua temannya duduk di seberang mereka. Biasanya juga mereka duduk di belakang kan? Ten sesekali mencuri pandang, Johnny terlihat mengantuk, tapi menahannya sekeras tenaga. Profesor Leo kan tegas sekali, sekali dia memergoki ada yang tidak memperhatikan sudah pasti detensi ada di depan mata. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, Johnny pasti kurang tidur karena dirinya.

Hal yang aneh adalah, sepanjang pelajaran, Jaehyun tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan profesor Leo. Padahal, bisa dibilang Jaehyun yang jago pada semua mata pelajaran merupakan murid kesayangan profesor dingin tersebut—meski sang professor tidak menunjukkan afeksinya dengan jelas—. Lelaki berambut pirang itu duduk di tengah Johnny dan Yuta, dan berulangkali menatap ke arah tempat duduk Ten dan Taeyong. Tentu Taeyong tidak sadar, ia kalau sudah berkonsentrasi akan susah untuk diganggu.

Namun untuk Ten yang jelas tidak menyukai pelajaran sesusah pertahanan akan ilmu hitam, hal itu menjadi kentara. Bahkan untuk beberapa detik pandangan Ten dan Jaehyun bertabrakan, namun Jaehyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencurigakan.. apa mereka benar-benar bertengkar sungguhan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selepas pesta dansa itu?

Ketika kelas berakhir, seperti biasa Taeyong adalah salah satu siswa yang akan keluar kelas paling akhir. Kebetulan setelah ini mereka tidak ada pelajaran lagi. Si ravenclaw nyasar—begitu kata Ten— merapikan barang-barangnya, termasuk buku-buku 800 halaman dengan kertas yang sudah mulai menguning akibat usia. Pantas saja Taeyong tidak bertambah tinggi, ia membawa beban yang sangat berat setiap hari.

Ia bersyukur Johnny dan kedua temannya pergi untuk latihan quidditch karena Slytherin sepertinya melakukan seleksi pemain baru. Sudah biasa jika mereka sering meminjam lapangan quidditch untuk berlatih antar asrama sendiri. "Kau sadar tidak, sepanjang pelajaran Jaehyun menatap ke arahmu terus, mengerikan. Tatapan matanya setajam mata elang yang akan memangsa buruan,"

"Tidak, dan aku tidak perduli," balas Taeyong, Ten terkekeh. "Ah, Ten kau tahu tidak Chanyeol _sunbae_ mengajar di Hogwarts untuk sementara waktu." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ten menatapnya sedikit terkejut. Mereka akhirnya keluar dari kelas, Ten membuntuti Taeyong yang sepertinya berniat pergi ke ruang _greenhouse tree._ Nampaknya Taeyong juga akan mulai menyelesaikan veritaserumnya mengingat semakin dekatnya purnama. "Benarkah? Mengajar apa dia?"

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedang tidak digunakan itu, "Pelajaran terbang, kukira dia akan mengajar angkatan kita." Nada Taeyong terdengar kecewa, " _Wae?_ Kau masih menyukainya, _huh_?" Taeyong tentu saja menggeleng keras, "Aish, tidak! Aku hanya ingin belajar menjadi auror yang baik padanya. Seperti tidak ada yang tidak tahu saja seberapa besar cinta senior Chanyeol pada senior Baekhyun," Ten tertawa kecil.

Taeyong mengeluarkan gunting kecil dari tasnya dan memotong beberapa tumbuhan yang akan ia pakai, ia sudah mengantongi izin dari _madame_ Grace selaku guru herbologi mereka. Ten sendiri hanya memperhatikan dari belakang, ia sudah janji akan mengerjakan bersama Johnny jadi ia membiarkan Taeyong bekerja lebih dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong.. " _Damn!_ Aku lupa!"

Pekikan Ten membuat Taeyong menoleh bingung, "Tern menitipkan sesuatu, pasti Churris sudah menunggu di jendela kamar." Ten hampir melupakan keberadaan burung hantu posnya itu, Churris itu mudah sekali marah, kalau Ten telat biasanya burung hantu itu akan menggigitnya. "Heol, kau harus segera pergi Ten. Jangan sampai terluka lagi,"

Buru-buru Ten berlari keluar ruangan penuh tanaman itu, pasti adik Ten mengiriminya kiriman aneh-aneh lagi. Saat tingkat empat dulu Tern mengirimi Ten iPad, lalu Ten terkena detensi dan burung hantunya ditahan oleh pihak sekolah. Untung saja sekarang Tern sudah lebih berperi-kepenyihiran, dan hanya mengirimi Ten poster idola, makanan, pakaian gaul, dan lain-lain. Keluarga Ten memang selalu _nyeleneh._

Suara deritan pintu membuat Taeyong mengira Ten telah kembali, tapi yang tidak ia sangka adalah menemukan sosok Jung Jaehyun disana. Masih mengingat mengenai betapa menyebalkannya Jaehyun, Taeyong memutuskan untuk tidak menyapa. Lagipula, Jaehyun juga tidak menyapanya.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan beberapa tanaman yang akan ia pergunakan, Taeyong berinisiatif keluar. Kemana saja asal tidak terjebak bersama Jaehyun dalam satu ruangan. Ia paham sedari tadi Jaehyun bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa, lantas mengapa ia ada di rumah tanaman?!

Namun ketika ia akan keluar, Jaehyun menghadangnya. Tapi ia tidak berbicara apa-apa, Taeyong jengkel. Ketika ia melangkah ke kanan maka Jaehyun juga bergeser ke kanan, ketika ia melangkah ke kiri maka Jaehyun juga ikut ke kiri. "Pergi sebelum aku memantraimu dengan _Stupefy_!" Taeyong makin kesal.

Lawan bicaranya hanya diam, bahkan bergerak seinchi pun tidak. "Aku bersumpah akan merubahmu menjadi katak rawa di kelas transfigurasi nanti, Jung! Lihat saja!" ancam Taeyong lagi.

"Aku.. mau minta maaf,"

Pupil Taeyong melebar mendengarkan hal itu, suara berat Jaehyun tiba-tiba bergema dalam kepalanya. Minta maaf? Untuk apa? "Lupakan!" tiba-tiba lelaki itu berkata demikian, Taeyong makin bingung. Apalagi setelah Jaehyun pergi lebih awal meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Aish, aku terlambat ke kelas transfigurasi gara-gara dia!"

. . .

Beruntunglah Taeyong tidak terlalu terlambat, tapi Ten sudah menunggunya disana. Ia terlihat berbincang dengan Johnny sebentar, sebelum melambaikan tangannya ke Taeyong. Ternyata professor Victoria belum datang. Ten kembali ke tempat duduknya, setelah menyadari bahwa Taeyong dan Jaehyun tidak mungkin duduk berdekatan.

"Johnny masuk ke tim inti Quidditch lagi!" ia memberitahu dengan semangat, Taeyong membuka bukunya. Ia melirik ke arah Jaehyun, sebenarnya ia sudah siap untuk benar-benar merubah anak itu menjadi katak rawa sungguhan. "Baguslah," jawabnya tidak bersemangat. "Hm, besok mereka akan melawan Ravenclaw."

Taeyong melirik Ten curiga, "Jangan bilang kau mengajakku menonton?" senyum di wajah Ten semakin cerah. "Ten! Aish, aku tidak ingin jadi merah yang terjebak di antara hijau dan biru, kau tahu maksudku." Tapi sahabatnya itu cemberut, dan ia pasti tidak akan berhenti merengek sebelum Taeyong berkata 'iya'.

Jadi daripada ribut sampai hari berakhir, Taeyong terpaksa setuju. Mereka menyapa professor Victoria yang datang dan mendengarkan pelajaran sampai akhir.

Dan niatan Taeyong menjadikan Jaehyun sebagai mangsa percobaan gagal, tentu saja, ia tidak mungkin sekejam itu—walau tidak menuntut kemungkinan ia akan melakukannya di masa depan—. Namun begitu mendapati trio Slytherin di depan pintu kelas yang sepertinya sedang menunggui ia dan Ten, Taeyong jadi makin kesal.

Dia tidak punya ide mengapa Jaehyun membuntutinya sedari tadi, "Emm.. Ten, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku dan Yuta?" Johnny nampaknya mengerti suasana yang terjadi. Ten mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Taeyong. Mereka bertiga meninggalkannya berdua bersama Jaehyun.

"Jadi.. kau mau bicara apa?" Jaehyun terlihat kaku sekali ditanya hal seperti itu oleh Taeyong. "Uh—bisa tidak kalau di tempat lain?" tanya Jaehyun akhirnya bersuara. "Kalau begitu ikut denganku,"

Jaehyun membuntuti Taeyong, mereka melangkah ke arah sisi koridor yang tidak terlalu ramai, beberapa siswa hendak menyapa Taeyong namun mereka terkejut mendapati Jaehyun ada di dekatnya. Jaehyun memandang berkeliling, ada beberapa pilar rendah dengan api menyala di atasnya, seingatnya selama di Hogwarts ia jarang ada di tempat ini.

Taeyong berhenti di depan tembok, Jaehyun mengernyit heran. Namun tembok itu perlahan memunculkan sebuah pintu, "Ayo masuk!" ajak Taeyong. Ah, kamar kebutuhan. Jaehyun baru kali ini menggunakan fasilitas tersembunyi Hogwarts, ia bukan pelanggar aturan atau anak yang suka dengan hal-hal ekstrim. Lagipula kamar tidurnya sudah cukup memenuhi kebutuhan tanpa harus pergi ke kamar ini.

Namanya saja kamar, tapi Jaehyun mendapati beberapa kuali beserta peralatan meramu juga buku-buku panduan di sana. Hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan kelas Henry, yang membedakan hanya ada sebuah sofa panjang dan toilet. Oh iya ia ingat, kamar ini akan mewujudkan kebutuhan dari yang memasukinya. Dan sekarang yang memasukinya adalah Taeyong, si kutu buku yang jenius.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek menyusun peralatannya di atas meja, lalu mengeluarkan tanaman yang ia ambil tadi. "Sudah sampai mana veritaserummu?" tanyanya. "Belum, aku belum mulai bahkan." Jawabnya jujur, Taeyong lega, ternyata ia tidak sendiri.

"Sudah siap memberi tahu alasan menghindariku dan bersifat menyebalkan?" tanya Taeyong ringan, fokusnya hanya pada alat meramunya saja. Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kau melupakan janjimu,"

Perlahan Taeyong berbalik, "Janji?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa denganmu, Jung." Jawabnya tidak yakin, Jaehyun menampilkan ekspresi datar. Tampaknya pemuda itu berusaha keras mengingat-ingat, "Tidak mungkin.. mengenai rencana mentraktirku bukan?"

"Nah itu kau tahu,"

Yang bermarga Lee mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Aish! Gara-gara itu kau bersikap menyebalkan hah? Aku kira aku melakukan kesalahan apa!" hampir saja Taeyong memukul Jaehyun dengan pengaduk ramuannya. "Aku tidak sempat ke hogsmeade,"

"Tidak, kau sempat kesana. Bahkan kau.. berbincang akrab dengan senior Park," Jaehyun menggeram kesal sedikit.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya kesal, omong kosong macam apa lagi kali ini? "Oh, waktu itu aku dipaksa Ten pergi ke hogsmeade. Bukan keinginanku sendiri tau, dan senior Chanyeol hanya kebetulan disana. Jadi itu alasan Johnny dan Yuta bilang kau tiba-tiba kabur dari _three broomsticks?_ Yaampun kau membesar-besarkan masalah saja,"

Mata Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak suka ketika sebuah janji dilanggar, apalagi ketika mereka mementingkan orang lain daripada aku." Sepertinya Taeyong lupa Jaehyun adalah keluarga bangsawan, dimanja, dituruti, dipatuhi, dan disegani adalah perilaku yang biasa ia dapatkan. "Aku lupa kau adalah bangsawan berdarah murni, tapi sungguh, aku tidak berniat melupakannya. Dan kenapa kau menyudutkanku dan senior Park? Padahal disana ada Ten, dan kedua temanmu itu,"

"Karena kau terlihat akrab dengannya, kau bahkan membiarkan dia mengelus kepalamu seperti tuan menepuk kepala anjingnya!" Taeyong mendelik, "Jangan berani-berani kau bandingkan aku dengan anjing ya! Dia itu menganggapku adik, heol, padahal orang yang berbicara mencium dahiku tanpa izin," sindirnya balik. "Lupakan masalah bodoh ini, aku mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak penting. Mana kata maaf seperti tadi siang?"

Jaehyun mengalah, "Maaf, aku hanya.. terganggu dengan kedekatan kalian," ucapnya pelan, "Kau kan bukan pacarku, dan senior Park juga bukan pacarku. Aku hanya sangat mengaguminya oke, sudah sekarang pergilah, aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari Henry. Kuharap kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan setelah ini," jelas Taeyong. "Aku tahu, makanya aku minta maaf karena mencurigaimu punya hubungan khusus dengan senior Park, tapi syukurlah aku tahu kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," Taeyong mengabaikan pernyataan Jaehyun yang membuatnya terdengar seperti penguntit.

Si lelaki berkulit pucat mau tak mau menampilkan senyum tipis, ia sudah tidak _badmood_ lagi. "Kau akan datang di duel quidditch slytherin dengan ravenclaw bukan?" tanyanya semangat, entah mengapa dan sejak kapan, Jaehyun merasa senang mendekati seseorang. Biasanya ia selalu didekati, dan dulu Taeyong adalah objek _bully_ annya. Tapi semua seakan berubah sekejap mata. "Tergantung, kalau aku tidak sibuk meramu atau menyelesaikan tugas lain."

Jawaban itu membuat Jaehyun tidak puas, "Kenapa? Ten saja datang! Lagipula ini adalah turnamen quidditch terakhir sebelum natal dan turnamen triwizard dilaksanakan," oh iya, setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah menyelenggarakan turnamen itu lagi, triwizard mulai dilaksanakan kembali selama dua puluh tahun terakhir. Tentu dengan pengamanan lebih ekstra agar hal buruk seperti pada tahun kejayaan Harry Potter dan kau-tahu-itu-siapa tidak terulang kembali.

"Itu karena Ten adalah kekasih Johnny, sedangkan aku tidak punya alasan untuk datang. Karena pertama, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk ditonton. Dan kedua, aku tidak menggilai quidditch," Jaehyun menampilkan raut memelas yang jarang sekali ditemukan karena biasanya ia hanya bersikap datar saja. "Hah, kau sama saja seperti Ten. Baiklah aku akan datang,"

Dan sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah tampan Jaehyun, membuat Taeyong sampai harus menepuk pipinya sendiri, sejak kapan ia mengakui Jaehyun rupawan?!

. . .

Hari ini pelajaran diliburkan karena ada pertandingan quidditch, persiapan perayaan natal, sekaligus beberapa guru melakukan persiapan penyambutan sekolah sihir lain untuk acara triwizard. Setelah delapan tahun menunggu akhirnya Hogwarts kembali menjadi tuan rumah acara tersebut.

Taeyong yang baru selesai meramu dini hari tampak sedikit lemas, ia bahkan melewatkan makan malam di aula besar dan hanya makan cokelat kodok. Dia memang begitu kalau sudah konsentrasi. Ia bahkan baru bangun setelah Ten mengguncangkan badannya beberapa kali.

Ten memandang ke arah jendela, mendung, bukan pertanda yang baik untuk memulai hari. Jadi Ten mengepak dua buah jas hujan, dua buah syal, beberapa makanan, serta minuman ginseng hangat untuk Taeyong. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyadari teman sekamarnya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, namun mereka harus tetap pergi bukan?

"Kita sarapan, oke?" ajak Ten, namun sesampainya di aula besar bahkan Taeyong hanya menyentuh sedikit sarapannya, padahal hidangan spesial natal berupa sup ayam ginseng, kalkun panggang, roti manis, dan berbagai hidangan lain sangat menggugah selera. Mereka mulai melangkah ke lapangan quidditch.

Taeyong merapalkan tempus, muncul pemberitahuan waktu saat ini yaitu pukul 9 pagi, jarang sekali pertandingan diadakan sepagi ini. "Aku tidur jam 3, berarti aku harus kembali pukul sebelas. Ramuannya harus diaduk delapan jam sekali," gumam Taeyong, Ten mendengus masih sempatnya ia memikirkan ramuan.

 _"Welcome to Hogwarts's Quidditch Battle, Slytherin melawan Ravenclaw. Slytherin yang unggul di peringkat satu setelah mengalahkan Gryffindor tempo hari dan Ravenclaw yang ada di posisi empat, apabila Ravenclaw memenangkan pertandingan maka Ravenclaw akan mendapatkan medali perunggu! Namun apabila Slytherin menang maka Slytherin akan semakin unggul di puncak klasemen,"_

Pertandingan sudah akan dimulai, Ten membeli roti kismis dari Chenle yang hobi sekali berjualan disaat pertandingan. "Halo Ten! Aneh rasanya menemuimu di tengah para Slytherins," sapa Chenle riang, "Hai _didi,_ ya ini pertama kalinya." Chenle tidak bertanya lagi, ia menerima beberapa koin galleons dari Ten dan melangkah ke penonton lain.

Di depan mereka ada Jaemin, dia malah lebih absurd lagi. Jaemin adalah seorang ravenclaw tapi duduk di tribun Slytherin, tidak takut dicap pengkhianat asrama atau bagaimana? "Jaeminnie!" Ten menepuk pundaknya, "Oh hai, _hyung!_ " sapanya balik dengan riang, "Mendukung Jeno, eh?"

Rona muncul di wajah manis Jaemin, "Iya, aku kalah taruhan dengannya. Jeno bilang kalau kalah aku harus duduk di tengah para Slytherin, untung ada kalian." Hari ini Haechan dan Mark absen, mereka katanya punya suatu urusan diluar sekolah. Jadi itu alasan kenapa Jaemin nyasar di tengah musuh seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar, dan hujan deras mengikuti. Jaemin dengan santai merapal mantra yang membentuk sebuah perisai, persis payung kasat mata. Sementara Ten buru-buru mengulurkan jas hujan kepada Taeyong, "Ya! Pakailah! Kau sedang sakit!" Taeyong buru-buru memakainya.

Hujan di musim dingin memang yang terburuk, Taeyong makin menggigil. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan perih karena air hujan. Ia memperhatikan Jaehyun yang mengejar _snitcher_ kesana-kemari dengan tangkas, namun fokusnya teralihkan. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya sedikit pening.

Ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan tetap memperhatikan Jaehyun, bagaimana Jaehyun dibantu Jeno menghadapi Yugyeom dan Hoseok dari Ravenclaw. Tapi pening tetap menyerangnya, kepalanya seolah dipukul dengan batu. Taeyong mencengkram lengan Ten pelan, "Tae? Tae?! Taeyong! Ya!"

 _"150 poin untuk Slytherin! Selamat! Dan tetap semangat untuk ravenclaw—"_

Jaehyun yang beru saja melakukan selebrasi untuk kemenangannya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Ten yang membopong Taeyong keluar dari tribun. 'Apa yang terjadi?!' pikirnya panik.

Namun ia harus menahan keinginan untuk berlari menyusul mereka karena evaluasi rutin dari kapten selepas pertandingan. 'Astaga, merlin, semoga dia baik-baik saja.' Doa Jaehyun dalam hati.

 **TBC**

 **Cukup panjang ya hehe, mian kukebut jdnya no edit:( sudah mulai ada kemajuan untuk Jaeyong, momentnya kuberikan chapt depan^^**

 **Review** **please?^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Athiya064/Kyung064  
Title: ****Mind if I Knock In?** **  
Cast: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Seo, Ten Chittaphon** **Leechaiyapornkul** **  
Other Cast: NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other.  
Genre: Romance, hurt, ****Hogwarts** **!AU  
Language: Indonesian.  
Desclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
Words:  
Contacts: ****athiya064** **on line/twitter/ig**

 _"_ _Aku bersu_ _mpah akan merubahmu menjadi katak rawa di kelas transfigurasi nanti, Jung! Lihat saja!"_

 **. . .**

"Jeno, aku serahkan sisa pengarahannya padamu. Aku ada urusan sebentar," Jeno menunjuk dirinya sendiri tanpa suara dengan terkejut, namun Jaehyun sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat mereka berkumpul dengan para pemain Quidditch lainnya.

Sementara itu Jaehyun berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke salah satu tempat yang ia yakini terdapat Taeyong di dalamnya, _hospital wing_ —ya mana lagi selain disana. Jaehyun mengabaikan ia juga basah karena bermain quidditch di tengah hujan deras, bahkan sekarang hujannya pun masih turun.

Ia sampai di menara tempat merawat anak-anak yang sakit itu beberapa menit kemudian, Jaehyun membuka pintunya perlahan. Air menetes dari seragam quidditchnya, ia melangkah dan menemukan Ten duduk di salah satu ranjang kosong dan Taeyong yang terbaring di depannya. Seluruh ranjang kebetulan sedang kosong saat itu. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyun, membuat Ten sedikit terlonjak karena tidak menyadari lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ten merapatkan bibirnya, dia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa Jaehyun dan Taeyong telah 'berbaikan' atau belum. Namun kalau difikir Jaehyun tidak perduli pada semua orang kecuali hanya yang dekat dengannya bukan? "Lumayan, madam Jane bilang dia hanya kelelahan dan kurang asupan nutrisi. Dia sering begitu, namun jarang sampai pingsan mendadak. Tadi madam Jane sudah memberinya ramuan, dia bilang Taeyong mungkin akan sembuh besok,"

Penjelasan itu membuat Jaehyun melangkah makin dekat, Taeyong terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang memutih. "Lalu kemana madam Jane?" herannya, tak biasanya wanita yang sudah menjadi ahli kesehatan itu meninggalkan ruangan ini. "Ah, rapat guru-guru. Entahlah, hal semacam itu. Aku menunggu Taeyong sadar dan akan mengajaknya kembali ke asrama,"

Berarti intinya Taeyong sudah diperbolehkan meninggalkan _hospital wing_ namun masih perlu beristirahat lebih. Jaehyun mendekati tubuh lelaki itu, "Ya! Mau kau bawa kemana dia?" protes Ten bingung ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba menggendong badan kecil Taeyong, "Kamarku, percuma dia disini Ten. Madam Jane pasti mengerti,"

Yang paling tinggi mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah teko berisi ramuan dan menyihirnya menjadi lebih kecil, kemudian menyimpan teko tersebut di kantong jubahnya. "Hm Ten, kurasa Johnny akan sangat senang kau temani di perayaan kemenangan Slytherin," pemuda Jung itu menampilkan senyum tipisnya, membuat Ten mau tidak mau membiarkan Jaehyun membawa Taeyong. Dan ia membawa langkah kakinya menuju aula untuk menghadiri perayaan Slytherin.

Jaehyun merapatkan gendongannya, sungguh apabila apparation tidak dilarang di dalam Hogwarts maka ia sudah ber- _apparate_ sedari tadi. Bukannya Taeyong berat, namun jarak _hospital wing_ dan asramanya itu terbilang cukup jauh apalagi karena kastil Hogwarts yang besarnya benar-benar kelewatan.

Setelah perjuangan cukup lama Jaehyun akhirnya sampai ke asramanya, sepi, tentu saja semua pergi ke perayaan. Pasti enak menikmati segelas _butterbeer_ dan kue-kue hidangan di suasana dingin begini, namun bagi Jaehyun tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada sosok yang terbaring tidak berdaya di gendongannya ini.

Ia meletakkan badan Taeyong perlahan ke atas ranjang luasnya, mengunci pintu kamar, kemudian merapalkan mantra penghangat. Jaehyun kembali lagi dengan sebuah baskom dan handuk kecil di tangannya, kemudian meletakkan baskom itu di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya, Jaehyun meraih tongkatnya kembali "Aguamenti," rapalnya lirih, perlahan muncul air dengan skala sedang dari ujung tongkatnya, air itu memenuhi setengah isi baskom. Jaehyun menyimpan tongkatnya dan merendam handuk kecil itu, kemudian ia memerasnya dan meletakkan handuk tersebut di atas dahi Taeyong.

Pucat..

Tapi masih rupawan.

Dengan sabar Jaehyun menyingkirkan poni dan beberapa anak rambut Taeyong dari wajahnya, tangan dinginnya begitu kontras dengan badan Taeyong yang sedang demam. Pemuda Jung itu berdiri, kemudian berputar-putar di area kamarnya. Baju Taeyong cukup basah dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan teman sekelasnya beristirahat dalam keadaan yang seperti itu.

Namun kalau ia harus menggantinya.. Jaehyun menepuk dahinya berusaha mengusir berbagai pikiran kotor yang mungkin singgah, "Sadarlah Jung Jaehyun!" makinya pada diri sendiri, ia nampak berpikir kemudian menjentikkan jari. Ia ingat bagaimana dnegan menyebalkannya Johnny dan Yuta memaksanya pergi ke pesta, mereka saat itu mengganti bajunya secara paksa dengan bantuan sihir. Baiklah..

Jadi ia membuka lemarinya, mengambil sebuah _sweater_ rajut berwarna hijau dan celana _training_ berwarna _cream._ Jaehyun mengarahkan tongkatnya, pertama ia membuka syal yang dipakai pemuda itu, kemudian jubahnya, dan—astaga bagaimana bisa lelaki punya kulit yang semulus itu? "Hah, ini membuatku gila!" Jaehyun memukul kepalanya, kemudian mempercepat pekerjaannya, ia melepas kaos dalam dan _boxer_ Taeyong lalu menggantinya dengan pakaiannya sendiri.

Sungguh pekerjaan yang berat, kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan merapal mantra pengering ke badan Taeyong dan kasurnya yang sedikit basah tadi. "Kau terlihat lebih baik," gumamnya puas. Ia menumpukan badannya di lutut dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Taeyong, "Mengapa kau sakit begini? Apa semalaman kau tidak beristirahat? Ten bilang kau juga tidak makan, lalu kehujanan, dasar bodoh." Meski kata-katanya terdengar tajam namun Jaehyun mengatakannya dengan begitu lembut, ia juga mengelus pipi tirus Taeyong.

Sentuhan Jaehyun sampai pada bibir pucat Taeyong yang biasanya terlihat merah alami, jujur saja ia tidak suka dengan bibir pucat lelaki itu karena dingin dan tidak lembut tidak seperti biasanya. Tanpa sadar Jaehyun telah mencondongkan badannya ke arah Taeyong, dengan mata yang tidak terlepas dari sepasang bibir menggemaskan itu.

Jarak keduanya semakin dekat dan Jaehyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, ia memajukan wajahnya sampai ia rasa cukup dekat karena ia bisa merasakan nafas lemah Taeyong. Jujur, ia sangat tergoda untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lelaki manis itu, namun Taeyong pasti membencinya. Jadi Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mencium hidung mancung Taeyong dan kedua pipinya. " _Get well soon, dear._ "

Jaehyun bangkit, lalu menggerakkan tongkatnya pelan, secara ajaib selimut yang awalnya berada di bawah badan Taeyong kini ganti menyelimuti badannya. "Hah, aku juga harus mandi." Gerutunya sebelum melepas seragam quidditch kesayangannya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

. . .

Langit mendung perlahan terganti oleh langit yang kemerah-merahan, mendakan petang akan datang sebentar lagi. Namun masih ada waktu untuk menikmati keindahan langit sore sebelum berubah gelap. "Aku tidak tahu apakah bertemu di taman lebih baik daripada menghadiri selebrasi kemenangan timmu," gumam seseorang dengan rambut pirang kecokelatan—beda dengan pirang gelap Jaehyun— sambil berjalan dan menyimpan kedua telapak tangannya di dalam kantong jubah.

Yang disindir hanya menampilkan senyum manis andalannya, "Aku sudah bosan dengan pesta, tapi jalan hanya berdua denganmu tidak bisa setiap hari kulakukan. Kau selalu sibuk dengan banyak hal," jawabnya santai. "Tapi Hansol _hyung,_ kau serius akan ikut triwizard? Bukannya itu berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau kau bertarung dengan naga Hungarian Horntail yang super besar dan akan membakarmu dengan apinya? Atau diserang para duyung di danau hitam? Atau menemukan _portkey_ yang akan membawamu ke kau-tahu-siapa di dalam labirin?"

Hansol menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tidak percaya. Badannya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sosok di depannya membuat yang lebih pendek merasa ciut dan sedikit terintimidasi, "Yang benar saja, Yuta? Kau kira kementrian sihir akan mengizinkan turnamen ini berjalan kembali apabila keamanannya tidak dijamin? Lagipula belum tentu aku menang, aku hanya berminat memasukkan namaku di piala api, empat tahun lalu aku masih belum cukup umur. Kau tahu sendiri saingan di Hogwarts itu berat, Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol, Yugyeom, bahkan temanmu Johnny," baru kali ini Yuta mendengar Hansol menjawab pertanyaannya dengan penjelasan panjang.

Namun Yuta tetaplah Yuta, ia mendecih pelan, "Cih, Johnny itu badannya saja besar. Dia kurang cerdik dan lihai, mungkin Jaehyun yang akan terpilih kalau dia ikut, namun sayang ayahnya pasti tidak mengizinkan, dasar." Ia menjawab dengan sedikit kasar, kemudian berdeham pelan, "Aku—aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu,"

Ia tau Hansol cukup mendekati kandidat ideal turnamen itu, badannya tinggi dan tegap, cerdik, pintar, cepat, tangkas, selain itu ia punya _sense_ yang bagus. Besar kemungkinan ia yang akan mewakili Hogwarts nanti. "Kenapa kau begitu khawatir, _eh?_ Kan aku yang melaksanakannya, bukan kau," Hansol berujar santai, sebenarnya ia hanya berniat bercanda. "Hei! Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku khawatir karena kukira kau menanggap ada yang spesial di antara kita? Oh,pantas kau tidak pernah menemuiku, mungkin kau juga bahkan tidak ingat padaku kalau aku tidak menarikmu paksa dari menara astronomi kesini. Jaehyun salah, kau tidak akan pernah membuka hatimu, _mr. prefect!_ " nada bicara Yuta naik, ia menunjuk Hansol dengan telunjuknya sebagai ungkapan kemarahannya, dan ia mulai berbicara cepat dengan beberapa bahasa Jepang yang terselip—kebiasaan unik ketika ia marah.

"Kau meragukanku rupanya, Nakamoto," balas Hansol kalem, mata Yuta membola. " _You're playing hard to get!_ Itulah mengapa aku meragukanmu dan—"

Tangan Yuta yang sudah siap menunjuk Hansol kembali tiba-tiba digenggam oleh yang lebih tinggi, Yuta tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia mengenal Hansol dan cukup tahu pemuda itu bukanlah penggila _skinship,_ bergandengan tangan saja hampir tidak pernah, lantas mengapa ia menggenggam tangan Yuta? Dia bisa saja menepisnya bukan?

Pemuda Ji itu menunduk, mengunci tatapannya dengan Yuta. "Y—Ya.. lepaskan bodoh," maki Yuta, namun tidak berpengaruh untuk Hansol. Malah pemuda itu menggenggamnya makin erat.

"Matamu—" Hansol menggantung kata-katanya, Yuta diam, 'Ada apa di mataku?' batinnya bingung, ia ingin memeriksanya dengan tangan namun tangannya sedang digenggam erat, jadi ia hanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "K—Kenapa mataku?" tanya Yuta sambil berkedip lebih cepat.

Hansol tidak mengalihkan pandangannya seinchi pun, Yuta bahkan ragu ia berkedip atau tidak. "Hansol? Ji Hansol? Kau oke? Ada apa dengan mataku?" Yuta mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tangan lebar Hansol yang memegang miliknya, ia takut ada siswa lain salah paham—padahal sebenarnya ia senang sih karena Hansol itu miliknya, namun Hansol tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan serius, jadi Yuta ragu.

"Matamu.. cokelat, seperti lelehan cokelat." Bisik Hansol, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada Yuta. Dan berjalan lebih cepat, "Ya! _Anni.._ memang mataku cokelat, mata _okaa-san_ juga cokelat begini! Ya! Kau tidak berniat minta maaf dan malah pergi? Aish! _Geurae,_ tenggelam saja kau di danau hitam besok," Yuta menyumpahi pemuda Ji itu, tidak menyadari jika yang lebih tua menahan tawanya sambil berjalan.

Lelaki bermarga Ji itu berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Yuta untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kastil, sebelum ia menoleh pada lelaki berkebangsaan Jepang itu, "Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu di hogsmeade? Jam 4 sore," ujarnya, membuat Yuta terpaku, namun Hansol sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam kastil. "Maksudnya apa coba?" batin Yuta bingung, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak perduli dan masuk ke dalam kastil pula.

. . .

Taeyong membuka matanya perlahan, ini adalah salah satu tidur ternyamannya selama berada di Hogwarts, andaikan saja badannya sudah cukup fit. Lilin-lilin beraroma terapi yang menenangkan, kasur yang empuk dan lebar, serta _sweater_ yang membuat tubuhnya hangat. Hmm—benar-benar seperti bukan berada di kamarnya.

Hah? Bukan berada di kamarnya?

Sedetik kemudian Taeyong membuka kelopak matanya, kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan diri dan menghilangkan rasa pening yang masih menderanya. Mengapa atap kamarnya tiba-tiba tinggi dan kenapa kamarnya berubah dua kali lebih luas? Kemana tempat tidur Ten?

Mari berpikir, mengerjakan ramuan, tidur, sarapan, pergi ke lapangan quidditch, kemudian— _aku tidak ingat._ Dengan perlahan Taeyong menoleh, dan menemukan wajah damai seseorang yang dikenalnya, Jung Jaehyun yang masih tertidur dengan menghadap ke arahnya. Oh yaampun, seluas apapun kasur Jaehyun tapi mereka masih tidur di tempat yang sama! Jangan bilang.. ia ada di kamar Jaehyun?

"Ngh—oh, kau sudah sadar Tae?" Jaehyun yang awalnya baru membuka mata dan merenggangkan tubuhnya terkejut karena mendapati Taeyong menatap ke arahnya, Taeyong juga sama terkejutnya dan sedikit— _malu._ Tentu saja, harusnya ia sudah bangun bukannya malah balik menatapi Jaehyun seperti orang aneh! "Y—Ya, baru saja, a—aku tidak enak membangunkanmu," gumamnya, lalu cepat-cepat bangkit.

Jaehyun menahannya, "Jangan bangkit dulu, madam Jane bilang kau harus _bedrest_ sampai besok." Dahi pemuda Lee itu berkerut heran, berarti dia sempat dibawa ke _hospital wing_? "Uhm, jangan salah sangka. Ten membawamu ke _hospital wing,_ tapi guru-guru sedang sibuk dan kurasa Ten harusnya menemani Johnny di pesta, jadi aku memutuskan menjagamu disini. Ini kamarku ngomong-ngomong,"

"Ah begitu, iya aku terkejut menyadari berada di kamarmu," Taeyong menatap ke sekeliling, ada beberapa foto keluarga Jaehyun dan foto bersama teman-temannya di Hogwarts ketika kecil. Seperti biasa, Hogwarts selalu menyimpan foto-foto yang bergerak merekam setiap momen, kelihatannya keluarga Jaehyun sangat-sangat anggun terutama ibunya yang cantik dan ayahnya yang gagah. "Kau sebaiknya meminum ramuan dari madam Jane, sudah kuhangatkan." Jaehyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuangkan minuman dari teko ke gelasnya.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong terbangun, "Astaga! Ramuanku!" pekiknya panik, ia ingat ia harus mengaduknya selama delapan jam sekali. Jadi ia merapalkan _tempus_ dan sekarang sudah petang, waktu menunjukkan sudah waktunya makan malam. Artinya sudah terlambat beberapa jam dari waktu yang ia perkirakan. "Ten sudah mengurusnya, beruntung dia dengar kalau kau harus mengaduknya delapan jam sekali,"

Taeyong mendesah lega, "Syukurlah," ia menerima cangkir dari Jaehyun dan meminumnya perlahan, rasa pahit menyerang indra pengecapnya. "Istirahatlah, tiga jam lagi aku akan menemanimu mengaduk ramuanmu." Taeyong mengangguk, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya. "Ah, apa kau tidak pergi ke pestanya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jaehyun kembali duduk di ranjang dan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, malahan lebih senang menemanimu disini," entah mengapa Taeyong merasa sedikit senang, namun ia berusaha mengontrol raut wajahnya, takut tiba-tiba merona dengan memalukan di depan Jaehyun. "Mm, Taeyong, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu." Nada suara Jaehyun tiba-tiba serius.

Mendengar itu Taeyong menegang, apa kiranya yang akan diminta Jaehyun? Dan situasi mereka saat ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan baginya, ia ada di asrama Slytherin, di kamar Jaehyun, hanya berdua, dan mereka… berbagi ranjang. "A—Apa itu Jae?"

"Ng.. aku—"

Sudut mata Taeyong berkedut pelan, detak jantungnya meningkat tiba-tiba..

"Ajarkan aku membuat veritaserum!" pekik Jaehyun.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah hening, mulut Taeyong membuka kecil kemudian menutup kembali. Sungguh ia merasa bodoh karena sempat berfikir yang macam-macam, "Ha..hahaha, baiklah," ia terkekeh canggung, Jaehyun tersenyum lebar bak bocah berumur lima tahun yang dibelikan mainan baru. " _Nice,_ aku sudah mencobanya kemarin, namun gagal. Apalagi aku harus membagi waktu dengan latihan quidditch, punyamu sudah hampir selesai kan? Kau memang terbaik," celoteh Jaehyun. Membuat Taeyong mengelus dadanya sendiri, _sabar._

. . .

Hari ini adalah dua hari sebelum Natal, Taeyong dan Ten akan mengambil liburan. Mereka rencananya kembali dengan menaiki Hogwarts _express_ menuju stasiung King Cross di London dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menaiki pesawat ke negara masing-masing di bandara London.

Ten dan Taeyong menyihir barang bawaan mereka menjadi kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong, akan repot membawa koper besar bila mereka bisa menyihirnya menjadi lebih kecil. Taeyong mengambil mantel dan memakainya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar bersama teman sekamarnya itu. Mereka menuruni tangga menara Hogwarts dan berjalan menuju _hall_ yang akan menghubungkan dengan pintu keluar kastil.

"Kau benar tak mau mampir ke mansionku Tae?" tanya Ten, Taeyong tersenyum meminta maaf, "Sesungguhnya aku ingin sekali, namun kau tahu sendiri aku tidak punya jaringan floo di rumah Ten, dan _appa_ pasti tahu kalau aku melakukan _apparation_ , Thailand itu jauh sekali dari Korea," jawabnya memberi pengertian.

Wajah Ten ditekuk kesal, "Pasti aku kesepian sekali di pesta," Taeyong memutar bola matanya, rumor mengatakan rumah Ten bisa ditempati seratus orang di dalamnya—saking besarnya— dan keluarganya akan mengadakan pesta Natal, sudah pasti mereka akan mengundang banyak orang bukan? Apalagi Ten bilang adiknya Tern dan pacarnya juga akan menghabiskan liburan di Thailand, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia kesepian? "Johnny bagaimana? Dia datang bukan?"

Senyum lebar tiba-tiba terlukis di wajah Ten, ia mengangguk, "Dia tidak janji sih, soalnya setelah mengunjungi manornya di London dia akan pergi ke Chicago dulu menemui neneknya. Ya asal acara di manor neneknya selesai dia akan pergi ke rumahku." Taeyong memberi senyum jahil, "Cie, kau akan mengenalkannya ke keluargamu?" Ten mendengus sebal dan memukul lengan Taeyong, "Aish, seperti aku tidak pernah membawa teman ke rumah saja, jangan berlebihan!"

Keduanya tertawa, kemudian memelankan suara karena melewati ruang guru-guru, namun keduanya berhenti mendadak karena pintu ruang guru dibuka dengan debuman keras. Profesor Leo dengan wajah dinginnya berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka, "Pro—profesor?" gumam Ten dan Taeyong kompak. "Sudah kubilang mereka ada disini," jawab profesor itu dengan nada kalem yang ganjil.

Pintu kembali dibuka namun kali ini lebih pelan, ibu kepala sekolah berdiri di samping profesor Leo. "Terima kasih profesor, ah, Taeyong.. ada yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu, ini," baik Ten maupun Taeyong sedikit bingung mengapa kepala sekolah ada di ruang guru, bukannya di menara kepala sekolah? Namun Taeyong tetap mengulurkan tangannya menerima amplop berlambang kementrian dan membukanya, tiba-tiba surat itu melayang dan surat itu berbicara dengan suara milik ketua divisi Departemen Kerjasama sihir internasional alias ayah Johnny. Perlu aku ingatkan Taeyong masih suka terkejut dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan sihir termasuk surat yang berbicara sendiri.

 _'Kepada: Lee Taeyong.  
Selamat kau diterima menjadi calon auror baru di kementrian. Untuk itu karena kau belum lulus dari sekolah sihir Hogwarts maka kau perlu mengikuti pelatihan terlebih dahulu di kementrian selama libur musim panas depan. Tidak lama, hanya satu bulan saja. Pelatihan akan dipimpin langsung oleh auror-auror senior dan diikuti oleh beberapa calon auror baru. Apabila kau berminat untuk mengikuti maka kau perlu mengisi formulir persetujuannya dilengkapi dengan tanda tangan orangtua/wali. Dikumpulkan selama bulan Januari.  
Terima kasih.  
Salam, kementrian sihir.'_

"W—Wah, benarkah ini profesor?" Taeyong memegang surat tersebut, lalu mendekapnya di dada. Ibu kepala sekolah mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut, "Selamat, ternyata formulir aplikasimu diterima Taeyong. Namun apabila kau merubah pikiran kau bisa mengumpulkan formulir aplikasi untuk pekerjaan yang baru,"

Taeyong tersenyum bahagia, namun perlahan senyumnya luntur, "Ah—tapi.. ayahku pasti tidak akan mau menandatanganinya," gumamnya sedih, tentu ia tidak akan minta tanda tangan ke ibunya yang seorang _muggle,_ ibunya kan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Coba berbicara dulu dengan ayahmu Tae, kalau belum berhasil kami akan membantu, bagaimanapun kejadian dulu adalah kesalahan kementrian,"

Mendengar itu mata Ten melebar, "Kesalahan kementrian? Ada apa Tae? Ada hubungannya dengan ayahmu yang melarang kau menjadi auror?" tanyanya penasaran, "Ah.. itu, iya, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya Ten, itu rahasia kementrian dan keluargaku." Sebenarnya Ten masih ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun ia sadar Taeyong pasti menutup mulutnya. Lagipula.. mereka bisa ketinggalan kereta.

"Baiklah, nikmati waktu libur kalian baik-baik. Sampai jumpa di tahun baru anak-anak," ibu kepala sekolah melambaikan tangannya, Ten dan Taeyong mempercepat langkah mereka. Mereka perlu mengejar kereta Thestrals— _well_ lebih tepat disebut dengan kereta atau gerobak penumpang tanpa penarik, karena tidak semua orang bisa melihat makhluk itu, hanya orang-orang yang pernah melihat kematian saja— untuk sampai ke stasiun.

Keduanya sampai di luar kastil Hogwarts, dan hanya perlu berjalan sedikit untuk sampai ke gerbang dan menaiki kereta Thestrals disana. "Hai Ten, halo Taeyong," sapa sebuah suara, "Oh senior Chanyeol," Ten tersenyum ramah, sementara Taeyong sedikit bengong, Chanyeol tidak memakai jubah khas guru dan menggunakan pakaian kasual. Ketampanannya jadi bertingkat beberapa derajat. "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, kuharap kami sampai ke stasiun tepat waktu," jawab Taeyong, "Hanya berdua saja?" profesor Chanyeol menatap ke sekeliling, mereka memang termasuk yang paling akhir kembali untuk mengambil liburan karena yang lain sudah kembali lebih awal, Taeyong saja sudah berniat kembali lebih lambat apabila ramuan veritaserumnya belum jadi, untung saja ramuan itu selesai tepat waktu dengan hasil yang cukup baik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dua pasang langkah kaki berat menuju mereka, "Sebenarnya berempat, senior," dengan suara dingin dan nada datar sudah bisa dipastikan yang berbicara adalah Jung Jaehyun, Taeyong berkedip beberapa kali, perasaan ia tidak memiliki janji untuk pulang bersama dengan Jaehyun dan juga.. Johnny.

Ten menyikut Johnny pelan, " _What?!_ Kau bilang tidak pulang sekarang karena menemani Yuta dulu di Hogwarts? Dan baru besok langsung pergi ke rumahmu dengan bubuk floo?" tanya lelaki yang lebih pendek dengan bisikan namun mampu didengar semua orang, "Awalnya begitu, tapi kurasa Yuta lebih suka kalau aku pergi karena dia bisa berduaan dengan tuan _prefect_ favoritnya. Lagipula.. Jaehyun memaksaku pergi ke stasiun," balas Johnny dengan bisikan yang sama kerasnya dengan Ten, pasangan itu benar-benar.

"Aku tidak memaksamu!" ketus Jaehyun, " _Blah, blah_ , siapa yang membangunkanku pagi buta dan memaksaku berkemas? Oh sial, padahal dengan bubuk floo aku bisa sampai kemana saja secepat kedipan mata," sindir Johnny, Chanyeol mau tidak mau tertawa melihat mereka saling uring-uringan satu sama lain.

"Kadang sifat kalian lebih kekanakan daripada Mark dan teman-temannya," senior itu tersenyum geli, keempatnya langsung diam dan memasang pose tegap. "Tidak senior, aku tidak mau disamakan dengan mereka, aku adalah pihak paling tenang disini." Taeyong mencibir, langsung dibalas dengan jitakan oleh Ten. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa senior!" Johnny melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol balas melambaikan tangannya juga, " _Merry christmas_ anak-anak! Dan selamat tahun baru juga," ucapnya memberi selamat dengan tulus, " _Merry christmas!_ " balas mereka berbarengan.

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar keluar dari gerbang Hogwarts dan untungnya sudah ada satu kereta thestrals yang menunggu, Johnny merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Ten yang lebih pendek dan mulai berbincang bersama, sementara di belakang pasangan itu Jaehyun dan Taeyong berjalan beriringan dengan hening.

Kereta Thestral mulai bergerak menelusuri hutan yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan stasiun di dekat Hogwarts, "Adakah dari kalian yang melihat thestral?" tanya Ten, Taeyong menggeleng, begitu pula dengan Jaehyun. "Aku," jawab Johnny, ia pun melakukan _high five_ karena Ten juga melihat makhluk itu.

Jaehyun mendecih, "Jangan membual John," Johnny memicingkan matanya tidak terima, "Hei, aku sungguh melihatnya! Aku menyaksikan kematian dua kali, kakekku dan kucingku,"

Bahkan tangan Johnny sudah berniat menyentuh thestral sebelum Taeyong menahannya, "Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, aku memang tidak melihat thestral, tapi aku tahu dia adalah makhluk yang bisa terbang dengan cepat bahkan lebih cepat dari _firebolt._ Aku tidak mau kita mati mengenaskan karena dibawa terbang olehnya, oke?"

Kereta thestral akhirnya berhenti, Johnny turun dan mengelus moncong makhluk itu lembut, " _Bye, see you next year buddy!_ " ia menyuapkan segenggam daging segar yang langsung hilang—sepertinya karena dimakan oleh makhluk tak kasat mata itu— Ten memekik girang, "Wow! Dia menyukainya," lalu ikut-ikutan mengelus makhluk itu. Sungguh apabila ada manusia biasa yang melihat kelakuan keduanya mereka pasti dicap pasangan gila karena mengelus-elus angin.

Sementara Jaehyun nampak tak perduli dan melangkah masuk ke dalam Hogwarts express, kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke London. Diikuti Taeyong di belakangnya, "Aku bahkan heran sejak kapan dia membawa daging segar di tasnya," Jaehyun menggeleng-geleng, "Jae.."

" _Yes?_ " dia menoleh, "Eum, bukannya kompartemen Slytherin ada disana?" Taeyong menunjuk ke gerbong kereta yang lain, "Aku ingin berada dalam kompartemen yang sama denganmu," Jaehyun akhirnya tersenyum, Taeyong melongo namun mengangguk-angguk saja.

Percakapan mereka disela oleh Johnny yang bersiul dengan kerasnya dari belakang mereka, "Kode terus sampai mampus~" dan dengan sengaja ia menyenggol bahu Jaehyun lalu masuk ke salah satu kompartemen yang ada di gerbong Gryffindor bersama Ten, Jaehyun menahan dirinya supaya tidak mengumpat. "Lihat saja, kubocorkan rahasia besarmu pada Ten,"

Membuat Johnny terdiam, namun akhirnya keempat orang itu berakhir duduk di dalam kompartemen yang sama. "Mengapa Yuta tidak kembali bersama kalian juga?" Ten membuka suara, Johnny yang langsung memesan berbagai camilan dari nyonya pengantar makanan mengunyah kuenya dulu sebelum menjawab. Begitu pula dengan Taeyong yang memandangi cokelat-cokelat di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Karena Hansol tidak pulang, tuan _prefect_ itu akan berlatih untuk triwizard, jadi Yuta memilih menemani. Lagipula, hari ini mereka ada kencan di Hogsmeade." Jelasnya, Ten mengangguk lalu memakan salah satu permen yang warna-warni dan bisa ditarik—seperti yupi— "Kau sendiri serius ikut triwizard? Tidak usah, kompetensi itu menakutkan." Tukas Ten dengan nada sedikit berapi-api.

"Aku tetap meletakkan namaku di piala api, tapi siapapun pasti tahu Hansol-lah yang akan keluar jadi juara Hogwarts. Makanya Yuta stress sendiri," jawab Johnny, "Hm, menarik. Bagaimana bisa Yuta bersanding dengan Hansol yang kalem. Tapi kalau dilihat mereka memang cocok, Hansol selalu terlihat melindungi Yuta yang ceroboh." Taeyong ikut-ikut mengomentari.

Jaehyun yang dari tadi diam pun membuka suara, "Makanya kubilang mereka itu sama-sama tidak peka, Hansol tidak peka karena tidak sadar dengan perasaan Yuta padahal Yuta sudah blak-blakan, sementara Yuta sendiri juga tidak peka padahal Hansol menyukainya," yang lain menyetujui perkataan itu.

Sampai akhirnya percakapan mereka kembali terhenti karena sudah sampai di King's Cross stasiun, mereka turun bersama dengan beberapa penumpang asal Hogwarts yang lainnya. "Nah, sampai jumpa di mansionmu Ten, pastikan kau membuka jaringan floo nya." Johnny memeluk badan kecil Ten sekilas lalu menangkup pipi Ten, "Ya! Pastikan kau melafalkan alamat rumahku dengan benar! Bisa-bisa kau berakhir di bagian lain Thailand dan nyasar karena salah melafalkan,"

Johnny menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Ten buru-buru melepas tangan besar Johnny di pipinya lalu memberi pelukan singkat sekali lagi. "Aku akan belajar melafalkannya, kita berhubungan lewat _Skipe_ ya nanti," sumpah alamat mansion Ten sama rumitnya dengan nama pemuda itu. Mereka berpisah karena Jaehyun dijemput, Johnny lewat jaringan floo stasiun, sementara Ten dan Taeyong akan ber _apparate_ ke bandara.

Namun sesaat setelah Johnny menghilang ditelan api hijau jaringan floo, Jaehyun menahan pundak Taeyong. "Bolehkah aku mampir ke rumahmu malam tahun baru nanti?" tanyanya, "Uh, boleh sih.. akan kuberikan alamatnya, tapi di rumahku tidak ada jaringan floo dan jangan ber _apparate!_ Ayahku akan mengetahui jejaknya,"

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Aku sudah dengar tentang hal itu, tidak masalah, aku bisa naik pesawat ke Seoul. Lagipula keluargaku juga berasal dari Korea," dalam hati Taeyong mencibir, tentu harga tiket pesawat tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk keluarga Jung. "Lalu setelahnya aku akan mengajakmu main ke manorku, sebelum kita kembali ke Hogwarts,"

"Ah.. apa ayahmu.. tidak keberatan dengan _half blood_ sepertiku?" Jaehyun menggeleng, "Tidak, sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa,"

Ten dan Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang dijemput dengan sebuah mobil limousine, " _Holy moly!_ Bahkan di dunia _muggle_ dia tetap seorang _lord,_ " pekik Ten, tidak sadar bahwa dia juga hampir sama kayanya dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong menggeleng-geleng, "Ayo Ten!" dan mereka ber _apparate_ dari bilik kamar mandi agar tidak diketahui manusia biasa.

. . .

" _Merry christmas!—_ "

"—Ya! _Merry christmas!_ Butuh sebuah lelucon untuk menghabiskan Natal?"

Haechan dan Mark terkekeh memandang si kembar _trouble maker_ pemilik toko lelucon paling terkenal seantero Hogsmeade. Toko itu memang dulunya milik kakak laki-laki kembar keluarga Weasley, namun setelah salah satu dari sang kembar itu meninggal toko itu sempat didiamkan beberapa saat.

Sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian entah keturunan keberapa dari mereka mulai menjalankan toko tersebut lagi, dan lucunya, mereka juga kembar. Sekarang toko itu milik Youngmin dan Kwangmin, si kembar lucu yang baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts. Mark dan Haechan baru saja kembali dari membeli buku pesanan Mark di Leaky Cauldron kemarin, mereka memang tidak pulang liburan ini. Kemudian memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar ke Hogsmeade sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Mark _hyung,_ kira-kira aku membeli apa ya kali ini?" Haechan menggaruk dagunya bingung, Mark menatapnya tajam. "Berhenti bersifat jahil Haechan, kau sudah menjahili aku, Jeno, dan Jaemin dengan mainan-mainanmu itu. Bahkan kau memberi profesor Alexia bola berisik membuat profesor itu tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan mengadu ke ibu kepala sekolah, jangan kira aku tidak tahu ya,"

Haechan menampilkan senyum jahilnya, bola berisik adalah mainan yang dijual di toko ini juga. Di tahun ketiga ketika pertama kali diperbolehkan keluar Hogwarts, Haechan membelinya, awalnya hanya ingin digunakan sebagai koleksi pribadi. Karena menurut penjelasan bola itu tidak akan berhenti mengeluarkan suara memekakkan ketika dinyalakan dan hanya berhenti ketika pemilik bolanya mematikan bola tersebut. "Habis, professor Alexia memberiku detensi padahal aku hanya membantah penjelasannya mengenai ramalan karena memang ramalan itu bukan hal yang pasti,"

Keduanya menyusuri rak-rak berisi barang-barang antik dengan sihir jahil yang kuat, "Terserahmu lah, hei Youngmin _hyung,_ apa kau punya barang menarik yang tidak menimbulkan efek kejahilan yang besar? Aku sedang tidak ingin dapat masalah," Mark beralih pada Youngmin yang sedang membereskan sebuah rak, "Oh, Mark, si anak baik-baik. Hmm sepertinya ada tapi kau perlu membayar mahal untuk itu, sebentar biar ku ambilkan,"

Tangga yang dipakai Youngmin berdiri untuk melihat isi rak paling atas bergerak secara horizontal sendiri, membantu Youngmin berpindah ke sisi rak yang lain. " _Hyung!_ Lihat, mereka punya ramuan baru. Aku beli tiga karena gratis satu, satu botol hanya lima galleons," Haechan tiba-tiba muncul dengan empat buah botol ramuan bening, botol yang isinya hanya sepuluh mili itu bisa menimbulkan efek yang sangat besar, tergantung isi di dalamnya.

Yang lebih muda menunjukkannya ke depan Mark, "Lihat, yang ini adalah ramuan cinta. Ini yang kudapatkan gratis, padahal kalau buat sendiri memakan waktu lama kata para senior, dan biasanya lebih mahal. Nah, kalau yang ini _felix felicis,_ ramuan keberuntungan kita kan baru tingkat empat, hanya siswa tingkat enam yang bisa mendapatkannya. Kalau yang ini ramuan pereda kemarahan, yang terakhir ramuan pembungkam," Mark mencibir, "Yang terakhir harusnya kau beli setiap saat Haechan-ah, supaya kau lebih tenang," Haechan memukul bahu Mark, lalu pergi kembali.

Mereka dikejutkan oleh Youngmin yang tiba-tiba kembali dengan sebuah kamera kuno yang bahkan cahaya _blitz_ nya lebih menyilaukan dari cahaya kutukan terlarang—seperti kata Jeno—. " _Bloody,_ apa itu _hyung_?" Mark memandang kamera yang ada di tangan Youngmin itu, untungnya ukurannya kecil sehingga bisa pas di kantong, seperti kamera _pocket_ biasa. "Oh, ini, adalah kamera pencari berita yang biasanya dipakai oleh juru kamera yang menemani Rita Skeeter. Hanya saja, aku dan Kwangmin sudah memodifikasinya, kamera ini akan menghasilkan foto sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

Kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul di depan Mark, membuatnya sampai harus berkedip-kedip untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya kembali. "Astaga _hyung,_ kau hampir membuatku buta," kesal Mark, dan Youngmin menyerahkan secarik foto yang baru saja jadi—Mark baru tahu cara kerja kamera itu seperti polaroid— "Hah? Apaan ini?" pasalnya, di foto tersebut Mark mengenakan pakaian badut, bukannya mantel dengan _hoodie_ dilengkapi bulu-bulu di sekelilingnya. "Karena aku berfikir aku melihatmu dengan kostum badut Mark, ini dua puluh galleon,"

Namun karena ia merasa benda tersebut cukup menarik ia mengeluarkan uang dua puluh galleonnya, "Trims _hyung,_ " Youngmin hanya mengangguk. "Mark _hyunggg!_ Aku beli kuping pengintai, untuk mendengar pembicaraan yang jauh. Wah kau beli kamera? Aku jadi ingin beli, eh tidak jadi deh." Mark memutar bola matanya, "Kau sudah beli banyak, Haechan."

Suara langkah mereka yang menginjak salju yang masih tipis menjadi satu-satunya suara selain _christmas carol_ yang diputar dengan suara rendah, padahal masih baru saja petang, belum mendekati jam malam namun karena musim dingin langit menjadi hitam pekat. "Oh, bukannya itu Hansol _hyung?_ " Haechan yang seorang hufflepuff tentu saja mengenali _prefect_ nya, "Assa! Karena Hansol _hyung_ masih di luar artinya ia tidak akan berpatroli lebih awal,"

Mark menoyor kepala Haechan, "Ya! Kita tetap kembali tepat waktu oke," Haechan mendengus, "Tunggu, Hansol _hyung_ bersama siapa?" matanya memicing, Mark ikut-ikutan, "Itukan.. Yuta _hyung,_ pemain quidditch Slytherin, mengapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat?" tanya Mark.

Mereka ikut masuk Yuta dan Hansol ke dalam sebuah kedai makan dan Mark memilih lantai atas dan duduk di tempat di dekat perapian, sayang posisi duduknya jauh dengan Hansol dan Yuta yang memilih duduk di lantai dasar. "Mereka bicara apa sih? Aku penasaran, habisnya, senior Yuta kan galak, bagaimana bisa dekat dengan Hansol _hyung_?" Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, namun ia teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan kuping pengintainya, "Nah, kuharap benda ini akan berguna,"

Haechan menjulurkan tali kuping pengintai itu sampai lantai dasar, berusaha membuat kuping mainan itu tidak mencolok. "Mark _hyung,_ ayo dengarkan!" Mark mendesah malas, "Ini tidak dibenarkan tau," nasihat Mark, namun ia tetap ikut mendengarkan.

 _"Sebaiknya kita makan lebih cepat, aku harus berlatih beberapa mantra penyerang,"_ samar-samar mereka mendengar Hansol membuka suara, sepertinya mereka tidak sadar akan keberadaan kuping pengintai Haechan, " _Astaga, makanan kita bahkan belum datang hyung. Memang kau tidak takut terkena detensi karena melanggar jam malam?"_

" _Tidak, masih ada tiga jam lagi. Kau pergilah tidur,"_ Yuta menggeleng, _"Aku akan menemanimu. Lagipula, aku bisa kok menjadi lawan duelmu,"_ kali ini Hansol yang menggeleng, " _Yuta, itu bisa jadi berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena tidak bisa menghindari seranganku,"_

Yuta sepertinya mendelik marah, " _Hei! Jangan meremehkanku hyung, hyung membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, aku ini jago tahu,_ " Haechan terkikik geli, "Yuta _hyung_ memang pandai berkelahi dengan tangan kosong, dan juga quidditch. Tapi menggunakan mantra kan dia tidak sejago Hansol _hyung,_ " Mark menyuruh Haechan untuk diam supaya ia bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan fokus.

 _"Dan Yuta, berhentilah khawatir. Ini tidak seperti aku akan mati dalam turnamen itu, kujamin aku pulang dengan membawa nyawaku oke?"_ Hansol berusaha menyakinkan, Yuta menundukkan kepalanya, " _Mengapa kau selalu melarangku khawatir? Bukannya wajar aku bersikap seperti itu? Apa kau tidak ingin kukhawatirkan hyung? Apa kekhawatiranku mengganggumu? Aku tahu kau mungkin menganggapku tidak penting, namun aku—"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Nakamoto Yuta."_

Sontak Haechan dan Mark yang mencuri dengar hampir memekik terkejut sayangnya mereka berakhir dengan tersedak udara, "Hah? Apa ini?" Mark menyuarakan keterkejutannya.

Namun Yuta juga sama kagetnya dengan mereka berdua, ia sampai harus mendongak dan menampilkan wajah terkejut yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun karena _image sassy_ nya. " _Kukira kau.._ " Hansol tertawa pelan, " _Kau benar-benar tidak peka rupanya, aku akan mengusir orang semenyebalkan dirimu apabila aku tidak menyukaimu Yuta. Jangan kira aku tidak mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Jaehyun di aula besar beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak khawatir dan mendukungku, kalau kau khawatir aku juga ikut khawatir dan konsentrasiku akan pecah nantinya. Percayalah, dan aku akan membawakan kemenangan untukmu, bagaimana hm?"_

Pemuda asal Jepang itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri malu, ia malu karena meragukan Hansol, dan malu juga karena berfikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai pemuda itu. " _Maaf.. aku—aku tidak tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, kukira benar-benar tidak ada yang spesial di antara kita._ " Hansol membelai pipi Yuta lembut, mengangkat dagu Yuta supaya ia berhenti menunduk. " _Tidak apa-apa,_ "

"Mark _hyung!_ Mana kameramu?" Mark yang masih dalam fase keterkejutan memberikan kamera yang baru saja ia beli pada Haechan, dan Haechan langsung menekan tombol _shutter_ nya. "Hae—Haechan! Kameranya bercahaya kuat—"

 _Blitz!_

Terlambat..

Beberapa orang di bawah mendongak ke atas merasa terusik akan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba muncul, mendapati Mark dan Haechan sedang melongok ke bawah, terutama Haechan yang memegang kameranya. Haechan tersenyum meminta maaf kemudian menarik diri, juga menarik kuping pengintainya. Untung saja Hansol dan Yuta tidak menyadari keberadaannya. "Hfft, hampir saja," Haechan mengelus dada, kemudian memegang foto hasil kamera tersebut.

Foto itu bergerak, seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda, bila tadi Hansol hanya membelai pipi Yuta, di foto tersebut setelah membelai pipi Yuta, Hansol—memeluk Yuta, dan Yuta… mencium bibir tuan _prefect_ tersebut. "Ehh? Bagaimana bisa begini?" Haechan menunjuk foto itu bingung, Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyimpan kameranya kembali. Memang sih kejahilan benda tersebut tidak seberapa, tapi tetap saja bahaya.

"Kau sih, tidak tanya aku dulu. Kamera itu menghasilkan gambar sesuai dengan pikiran yang mengambil gambarnya, kau membayangkan dua senior itu melakukan yang tidak-tidak ya?!" Haechan menggeleng kuat, namun Mark tahu jawaban yang sesungguhnya. "Simpan foto itu, jangan sampai tersebar dan masuk halaman utama _daily prophet,_ aku tidak mau mati di tangan para senior," ancam Mark.

. . .

Yuta merapatkan mantelnya, syal hijau favoritnya ia tinggalkan di asrama. Dan ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan terlarang, kembali ke asrama hanya untuk sekedar mengambil syal adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia.

Suara ranting terinjak dan lolongan hewan-hewan memasuki indra pendengarannya, ia hanya mengikuti Hansol, karena sebelumnya Yuta tidak pernah masuk sejauh ini ke dalam hutan terlarang. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi nampaknya sudah berpengalaman, ia memimpin jalan dengan sebelah tangan membawa tongkat sihir yang mengeluarkan cahaya berkekuatan sedang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka akhirnya berhenti di bagian hutan yang cukup lapang. Tidak ada pepohonan yang lebat, dan lebih utama tidak akan mengganggu keberadaan para hewan sihir. "Yuta? Kenapa kau ada di belakang sekali, kau bisa ketinggalan nanti," Yuta berjalan mendekat, Hansol langsung memegang telapak tangannya.

"Tanganmu membeku," gumam Hansol, "Ck, tidak, aku sudah biasa seperti ini!" Yuta membual dan berusaha menarik tangannya, sesungguhnya ia memang sudah sangat kedinginan. Tapi.. ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Hansol merengut tidak suka, ia merogoh saku mantelnya, " _Finite,_ " tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kain berwarna kuning—sebenarnya syal rajut—, rupanya Hansol memantrai benda tersebut dengan mantra pengecil kemudian mengembalikannya jadi besar lagi.

Lelaki asal Jepang itu memandangi syal Hansol, "Ini, aku selalu bawa dua kalau-kalau aku menghilangkan yang satunya. Lain kali, jangan keluar rumah tanpa syal di musim dingin," Hansol melingkarkan kain tersebut di leher Yuta, membuat sang empunya menahan diri agar tidak merona.

Cukup lama Yuta melihat Hansol berlatih, kebanyakan sih sudah sempurna karena lelaki itu memang pintar dari lahir. Namun mantra pertahanan dan perlindungannya kurang baik, selalu saja ada celah yang bisa ditembus, kemudian perisai yang ia buat lama-lama mengecil dan hilang. "Sial,"

"Hansol, sedang apa kau?" sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka, _prefect_ Slytherin bernama Oh Sehun secara mengejutkan muncul dari balik rimbunnya pepohonan. Sebagai sesama _prefect_ Hansol tak heran Sehun menemukannya, "Oh senior," Yuta membungkukkan badannya menyapa, biar bebal ia masih takut pada _prefect_ nya, tapi senior itu tidak sendiri, rupanya bersama dengan Qian Kun, si pintar dari Ravenclaw.

"Aku sedang berlatih mantra _protego_ , tapi sepertinya belum bekerja dengan baik. Kau sendiri?" Sehun menunjukkan buku tebal berjudul _'The monster book of monsters_ ' miliknya, kemudian menunjuk Kun, "Aku mengulang pelajaran pemeliharaan satwa gaib, dan secara kebetulan dia adalah yang terpintar dan kepercayaan professor Wu, jadi—aku belajar dengannya,"

Kun tersenyum ramah, _well,_ dia memang selalu ramah sih. "Kau berlatih untuk triwizard besok? Aku mendukungmu Ji, perlu bantuanku? Aku menguasai mantra protego dengan cukup baik," Kun dan Yuta mundur, mereka melihat Sehun yang rambut hitamnya tampak bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan mengeluarkan tongkat nadi naga miliknya. "Kunci dari mantra perlindungan adalah konsentrasi—"

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan aku juga tahu itu, Oh." Hansol menjawab kalem, "Begitukah? Kalau begitu kau seharusnya sudah memahami cara kerjanya, hm, aku akan menggunakan salah satu dari kutukan tak termaafkan, kita kan sudah legal untuk mempelajarinya. Tenang aku tidak akan menggunakan mantra kematian, tentu saja memang aku mau berakhir di azkaban? Dan tidak menggunakan mantra penyiksaan pula, jadi.."

"Senior Sehun akan menggunakan Imperio," gumam Kun, Yuta menoleh, "Hah? Apa itu?" Kun menatap Yuta sabar, "Itu adalah mantra pengontrol, Nakamoto. Pelajaran _defends against the dark art_ di tahun keempat, korban akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan pemantra. Korban akan mati rasa juga tidak akan sadar walaupun pemilik menyuruhnya untuk menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau, sederhana tapi keji,"

Sekarang Yuta baru merasa takut, mengapa ia tidak mendengarkan pelajaran dari dulu? Dan apa-apaan prefeknya itu? Mengapa ia menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan!

" _Protego,_ "

" _Imperio!_ "

Bahkan hanya sedetik setelah Hansol merapalkan _protego_ nya Sehun sudah merapalkan mantra tersebut, kini mereka bisa melihat Hansol bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan tongkat sihir Sehun. Bahkan Sehun menghempaskan badan Hansol ke pohon berulang-ulang, Yuta terbelalak memandang hal tersebut ia bersumpah akan melaporkan Sehun ke kepala sekolah meskipun tujuannya adalah pembelajaran. Ia tidak pernah mendapati bagaimana cara kerja mantra tersebut—tentu saja, lagipula siapa yang akan menggunakannya?

Yuta berdiri, "Hentikan! Senior, hentikan!" pekiknya marah, Hansol seperti anjing yang tunduk pada pemiliknya, lelaki itu bahkan tidak punya kendali atas dirinya sendiri. "Baik, aku hentikan." Sehun menjawab santai, "Argh!" Hansol mengerang, nyeri baru saja melanda tubuhnya, terutama di bagian punggung, sepertinya ia tertusuk ranting. "Nah, 1-0 untukku Ji Hansol." Sehun tersenyum meremehkan.

Mereka terus berduel dan saling menyerang dengan Sehun yang selalu jadi pemenangnya, sampai hanya tersisa tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum jam malam diberlakukan. " _Expelliarmus!_ " lontar Hansol tak tahan, Sehun terpental berlawanan arah dengan tongkat sihirnya. "Hei! Ini curang, kau tidak bisa menyerangku dengan mantra itu, Hansol." Sehun bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang kotor karena ia terjerembab di tanah hutan yang basah.

"Sebentar, berhenti sebentar. Aku harus menguasai diri," Yuta langsung berlari mendekat, "Dimana kau terluka? Biarkan aku menyembuhkannya, atau kita perlu ke _hospital wings_?" Hansol malah masih bisa-bisanya tertawa pelan, "Kebanyakan orang akan bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' tapi kau malah sudah yakin aku terluka,"

Yuta menepuk Hansol kesal, "Karena aku tidak ingin dengar jawaban 'aku baik-baik saja' darimu, sudah, hentikan ini." Namun Hansol menggeleng, ia berdiri lagi dan menggulung ujung jubahnya sampai siku. "Mau kuberi petunjuk Hansol? Selain konsentrasi, ada lagi hal yang bisa membantu mantra perlindunganmu bekerja sempurna. Fikirkan mengenai memori bahagia dan hal yang paling ingin kau lindungi, _it helps me a lot back then,_ Hm, mungkin kalau aku menyerang pacarmu itu mantramu akan bekerja,"

Setelah mendengar itu Hansol langsung mendorong Yuta ke samping, menyingkirkan lelaki itu sejauh mungkin dari posisinya berdiri dengan Sehun "Jangan macam-macam Oh Sehun!" geramnya marah, Sehun tertawa keras. Hansol buru-buru menguasai dirinya, 'Konsentrasi Hansol.. kenangan bahagia, bahagia..' rapalnya di dalam hati, ia membayangkan bagaimana ketika kecil orangtuanya mendidiknya dengan disiplin tinggi, mempertemukannya dengan Jonghyun—ah, orang itu, dia adalah kenangan buruk. 'Bukan itu Hansol, bukan..'

Perisai yang tadi muncul tipis kembali hilang, 'Sepertinya kenangan lama tidak akan berhasil, baiklah yang paling baru..' lalu otaknya dipenuhi bayangannya sebagai seorang prefek, professornya memberi ia penghargaan karena jadi yang paling baik di kelas, kemudian seseorang dengan bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang kurang lancar kala itu membuntutinya setiap saat.. memanggilnya 'Tuan prefek' atau 'Hansol _hyung_ ', kemudian ia mengetahui bahwa sosok itu bernama Nakamoto Yuta, Yuta yang menunggunya, Yuta yang menyukainya, Yuta tersenyum kepadanya, Yuta yang selalu khawatir kepadanya, dan—dengan seenaknya Sehun ingin menjadikan Yuta sebagai umpan.

Tidak boleh seorangpun menyakiti miliknya, bahkan Sehun sekalipun. Bayangan mengenai Yuta terkena salah satu kutukan dari tiga kutukan tidak termaafkan seperti sebuah teror bagi otaknya, tidak bisa! Yuta bukanlah objek sasaran, Yuta bukan—

" _Protego totalum,_ " sebuah perisai tak kasat mata muncul membentengi dirinya, bahkan saat ini ia bisa mengontrol mantra pelindung tersebut, ia bahkan bisa melindungi Yuta dan Kun yang ada beberapa meter darinya sekalipun.

Sehun memasang kuda-kuda, kemudian, " _Crucio,_ " bisiknya, dan.. berhasil!

Kutukan penyiksaan itu terpental dan untungnya tidak berbalik menyerang Sehun, berhasil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terkena dampak kutukan tersebut! " _Well done,_ Ji Hansol. Tak semua orang bisa belajar dengan kilat, kau memang murid andalan." Namun Hansol memberengut, "Kau menggunakan Yuta sebagai ancaman!" kesalnya, "Hm, kalau aku tidak menjadikannya umpan mungkin kau tidak akan secepat ini."

Yuta berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya erat, padahal jarang-jarang Yuta mau memeluknya seperti itu. "Cepat kembali dan pergi ke rumah sakit, Hansol _hyung,_ " Yuta membenamkan diri di dadanya, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar khawatir. "Yuta, lihat, aku baik-baik saja bukan? Aku berhasil, jangan sedih," Yuta melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian ia memandang Hansol bangga. Seulas senyum tampil di bibirnya, "Ya, kau memang hebat."

"Sudah, sudah. Ini sudah hampir jam malam, Hansol, maafkan aku. Pergilah ke _hospital wings,_ kuijinkan kau untuk tidak patroli malam ini, kau tidak cukup baik untuk berjalan lama hehe."

Dan Hansol mengumpat karena Sehun menyindirnya.

. . .

"Ayah, kau ingat bukan kalau ada temanku dari sekolah yang berkunjung?" ayahnya mengalihkan pandangan dari koran, "Dia jadi datang hari ini?"

Taeyong mengangguk beberapa kali, "Ya! Dia akan menginap, apa boleh?" sebenarnya Lee Donghae –ayah Taeyong— tentunya curiga, seumur-umur baru kali ini Taeyong mengajak teman sekolahnya ke rumah. Memang, ia sering bercerita mengenai sahabat dekatnya yang bernama Chittapon Leeichaiyapornkul, namun karena berbeda negara Ten hanya berhubungan lewat sosial media.

Dan ayahnya baru tahu Taeyong punya teman lain, dari asrama yang berbeda pula. Seingat Donghae sewaktu ia menempuh pembelajaran di Hogwarts, Gryffindor dan Slytherin bukanlah asrama yang akrab.

"Ibu sudah memasak banyak untuk hari ini," ibunya yang cantik dan selalu terlihat awet muda bernama lengkap Park Sandara itu menyapa riang dari dapur. Suara derap kaki menuruni tangga mengejutkan mereka, " _Hyung! Hyung!_ Lihat! Aku bisa membuat benda-bendanya terbang, aku belajar dari bukumu!"

Taeyong menganga, Jisung—anak bungsu keluarga Lee— menerbangkan sebuah perkamen tanpa sebuah tongkat sihir. "J—Jisung?!" pekik Taeyong terkejut, ia kira, ia adalah anak terakhir yang memiliki kemampuan sihir di keluarganya, ternyata takdir berkata lain. Ia ingat, Jisung sudah hampir masuk usia yang cukup untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. "Taeyong, bawa adikmu naik." Taeyong mengangguk patuh, "Jisung, kita main di atas oke?"

Sandara memandanginya, sebenarnya tak terlalu kaget. Sedari kedua anaknya kecil ia sudah sering menyaksikan hal-hal yang tidak wajar, "Sayang, apa Taeyong belajar ilmu sulap di sekolahnya? Atau ia belajar fisika untuk melawan gaya gravitasi? Mengapa Jisung juga bisa mempelajarinya?" Donghae terdiam kaku, "Entah.. mungkin keduanya,"

Sementara Taeyong berhati-hati menata buku pelajarannya, bagaimana bisa Jisung membaca buku-buku untuk tingkat enam ke atas? Jangan-jangan bakat sihir Jisung sebesar miliknya? Atau mungkin lebih? "Jisung, dengarkan _hyung,_ semua hal ini boleh kau lakukan. Tapi.. jangan sampai ibu tahu, ibu tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini dan kau bisa pergi bersekolah ke tempat yang sama dengan _hyung,_ "

Jisung mengangguk, "Yang ini kekuatan apa namanya _hyung_? Aku bukan _avengers_ bukan?" Taeyong menggeleng, "Ini sihir, dan kau adalah calon penyihir Jisung. Penyihir yang baik," kakaknya memberi pengertian, Jisung hanya membentuk 'o' besar dengan mulutnya. "Nanti _hyung_ akan mengajarimu,"

Ketika hampir jam makan malam, suara bel di rumah sederhana keluarga Lee membuat Taeyong buru-buru berlari keluar kamarnya, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Jaehyun dengan kemeja biru dan jaket musim dinginnya. " _Merry christmas_ dan selamat tahun baru, Tae,"

Sesungguhnya sang pemilik rumah benar-benar terkejut bahwa Jaehyun menepati janjinya, dan tepat waktu. Ia takut Jaehyun adalah orang yang mudah menebar janji, maksudnya buat apa orang seterkenal Jaehyun rela melakukan perjalanan lama dan melelahkan hanya demi menemui dirinya?

Berusaha mengalihkan rasa heran di benaknya, Taeyong membalas sapaan Jaehyun, "Masuklah, kau pasti _jetlag_ melakukan perjalanan jauh dari London kesini," Jaehyun melangkah masuk dan dengan kikuk melepaskan sepatunya di rak terdekat, di manornya ia terbiasa berkeliling dengan alas kaki, namun di rumah Taeyong ia harus melepasnya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah karena rumah Taeyong sangat sangat rapi dan bersih.

"Taeyongie! Ajak temanmu langsung duduk di meja makan, kita mulai makan malamnya." Itu suara sang ibu dari ruang makan.

" _Annyeonghasseyo,_ aku teman Taeyong, namaku Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun mengenalkan dirinya ramah, sang ayah nampak tak bergeming, namun ibu dan adiknya menatap Jaehyun seolah melihat artis. "Wah, Jaehyun _hyung_ keren sekali!" Jisung mengulurkan tanganya untuk berkenalan. Begitupula ibu Taeyong, "Senang bertemu denganmu Jaehyunnie, kau boleh panggil aku bibi atau ibu," Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sang pemilik rumah menawarkan diri untuk membantu menyimpan barang-barang tamunya di kamarnya, ia naik ke atas dan meletakkan sebuah koper serta tas kecil di sisi ranjangnya. Sampai sebuah panggilan dengan nada dering asing mengganggu Taeyong, rupanya milik Jaehyun—dan Taeyong tidak tahu seorang Jung memiliki barang _muggle_ juga.

Awalnya Taeyong tidak berniat mengangkat panggilan tersebut, namun foto perempuan cantik di layar ponsel Jaehyun mengusiknya sehingga ia tidak sengaja menjawab panggilan tersebut. "H—Halo.." Taeyong berkata pelan.

" _Jaehyunnie! Kau lupa ya kita janji menghabiskan tahun baru bersama? Mum—eh maksudku ibumu bilang kau ada di luar negeri? Tumben? Biasanya juga kau menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat ramuan! Aku akan sangat marah! Kau melanggar janjimu!"_

Untungnya sosok di seberang sana marah-marah dengan bahasa Korea dicampur bahasa Inggris sehingga Taeyong sedikit banyak mengerti percakapannya. "Maaf, Jaehyun.. ada di bawah, ini temannya, akan kupanggilkan."

Panggilan itu berubah hening sebelum perempuan tadi berdeham, "Baik _, katakan pada Jaehyun—kekasihnya menelpon._ "

Entah mengapa Taeyong merasa sebuah palu imajiner tiba-tiba menghantamnya, setengah berlari ia menuju Jaehyun. "Jaehyun maaf, aku tak sengaja menjawab panggilan untukmu. Ini.. kekasihmu menelpon," mata Jaehyun melebar sedikit, ia merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Taeyong dan menjauh dari meja makan.

Taeyong duduk dengan lesu di meja makan selama Jaehyun menerima panggilannya, "Taeyong? Kenapa tidak diminum? Ibu membuatkan cokelat panas untukmu," Sandara menatapnya, dan bahkan Taeyong sendiri baru sadar ada cokelat panas di hadapannya. "U—Uhm, iya bu.."

Merlin, selamatkan Taeyong dari rasa sakit tak berwujud di hatinya ini.

 **TBC**

Yeay dream comeback!^^ dan asdfghjkl ga sabar liat 127 di weekly idol! Who's with me? Kkkk.

Beberapa ada karangan aku sendiri maafkan tak sesuai dengan series harry potter aslinya, ya gapapa lah buat mendukung cerita XD buat yang minta Yusol sudah aku kasih yaaa x) tapi maafin Hansol kubuat seme, bcs hansol ternyata manly banget kalo diliat apalagi yg kemarin dia main ke busan uuuuu! Dan yuta makin hari makin imut—dan nyabe— eh tolong:( tapi Yuta kubuat uke cool gitu, yaiyalah temenannya aja sama Johnny dan Jaehyun. Next mau dibanyakin sapa niiih wkwk. Aku baca looh reviewnya /tapi gapernah bales/ /author dosa/ /maunya bales tapi ffnku gabisa buka pm, sial/ :(

Eh aku khawatir sama hate article ttg taeyong, nct dream yang tanpa jaemin, dan… katanya mengenai mereka di do dari sopa itu, semoga Cuma rumor. Oh iya mark juga mau muncul di highschool rapper, hati nuna terluka:'( /g

Oiya kalau ada yang ga ngerti istilahnya menurut kalian apa aku harus buat kamus? Soalnya aku udah berusaha jelasin sih kaya mantra ini buat apa, ramuan ini buat apa gitu di narasi cerita kalo kalian baca baik-baik. Tapi kalau ada yang masih ga ngerti sih gapapa, menurut kalian enaknya kamusnya isinya apa? Misal kaya 'kyung tolong bikin kamus isinya member ini tuh di asrama apa sih, guru mata pelajaran ini tuh siapa sih, mantra sama ramuan ini buat apa sih, turnamen triwizard itu ngapain sih? Muggle itu apa? Prefect itu apa? Protego atau tempus dll itu apa?' gitu biar aku bisa gampang bikinnya. Soalnya aku takut kalo bikin kamus tuh kaya makan bagian cerita gitu, apa aku bikin chapter khusus?

Review ya hehe soalnya itu bener-bener semangatin akuuu;;; oiya aku juga mulai sibuk sih, bukannya ngemis review/pamrih(?) tapi kalo aku baca review itu semangat, emang sih ceritaku ga bagus bagus amat:( tapi gapap kok kalau kalian sekedar kritik gitu aku terima, aku ga maksa sih Cuma kalau ada review itu bantu aku banget wkwk jadi aku bisa mengalihkan pikiran buat bikin ff daripada ngerjain skripsi /plak /gabener.

Pokoknya makasiiihhh buat yang baca love you guys mwah /emot lopelope/

 **Review** please?^^ sama di ff sebelahku yang 'A pretty boy' juga wkwk /banyak maunya/ /buang aja/ XD bye byeeee see you di ff rollercoaster nya markhyuck XD


End file.
